J&J: A Love Story
by may21st
Summary: Best couple ever
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Let's break up, Junpyo." Geum Jandi wanted to take back all the words she had said. It hurt but she had to, "There's no use of continuing this."

"I'm sorry." She didn't want his apology. She wanted him to deny that all she had seen was not like what it seemed. She did want him to say sorry but didn't want them to end their relationship. Where was Gu Junpyo who always opposed her every stupid idea? Who was this Gu Junpyo?

It's still clearly pictured in her mind how wonderful her life had turned since the first time she met him a month ago.

"I… I hope you'll be happy with your life, Junpyo," Jandi almost couldn't recognize her own trembling voice. God help her, the last thing she wanted was him seeing her breaking down because the pain in her chest was now suffocating her as he wound his arm around the girl in the skimpy black dress waist, the same arms that possessively had wrapped around her waist just days ago.

Jandi couldn't help that the girl he was with now was way much prettier than her, hotter than her, and even taller than her. It wasn't fair that he made a handsome couple with the girl. She could never be that girl, Jandi was forever Geum Jandi the ordinary and pathetic nerd who was doomed to live her life alone.

Jandi eyed the girl who should have been her. Why did she agree to go? She should have stayed, tugged safely in her bed. She was so bored because Junpyo didn't call her like he usually did on Saturday night, so when her friends asked her to go she immediately agreed. And now she knew why he hadn't called her. He was busy. Part of her regretted for coming here in the first place but another part of her was grateful that she finally saw who he was. It was fool of her that she fancied herself in love with someone who didn't even have a slight feeling toward her.

"I'm sorry I can't be…" Jandi couldn't find the right words to say as turned to the girl and whispered, "…like her."

"I…" Jandi saw a flicker of hope, seeing his expression change as he tried to mutter something but it was gone with his quick change expression.

"Yes, you can't be like her and will never be." He said as if he had regretted those weekends together with her. As if he regretted those sweet kisses they shared under the tree where they had carved their name together. God, she didn't know this could be this painful.

"Good… bye, Junpyo," She couldn't prevent her tears from flowing because damn it did help to cry, "Good bye…" Jandi turned her heels to leave. All she wanted to do was to crawl onto her bed and cry her heart out. She didn't know what had made her turned around because when she saw the smug smile on his handsome face it angered her and before she knew it she had lifted her hand and slapped his face. It seemed to startle him and damn it felt good.

Jandi said nothing. This time she would leave. Time would heal her broken heart.

"Who is she? She seems nice?"

Jandi wanted to ignore what the girl had said to Junpyo. She was thankful that he didn't answer the question. She didn't want to hear his opinion about her again and she didn't know if she could bear whatever he was going to say because the bridge looked tempting to jump off.

No. She wasn't going to jump off the bridge because some guy broke up with her. She was not suicidal. The girl was right. Geum Jandi was just a nice girl and no one would want her. She had to stop being nice. Yes, she had to change and show him one day if they would ever meet again she would show him that she was better without him and he was going to regret ever broke up with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 **Seven years later**

"You must once visit our humble house and have dinner with my family, Dr. Geum."

Scribbling the prescription, Geum Jandi pretended not to hear what the old man said. Mr. Lee was the common visitor to the clinic, his ailing lungs needed him to go to the clinic at least once in two weeks, and he had been playing a matchmaker or trying to match her with his grandson, Lee Jaeha. Not that she despised the idea, Jandi thought Lee Jaeha deserved someone else better than her.

"We have run out of your medicine Mr. Lee. I suggest you give this prescription to your Grandson so he can buy it at the city." Mr. Lee gave a nod as he received the paper. Jandi knew the old man was supposed to come to the clinic for another week. He had told her about having pain on his chest after he woke up this morning so he visited the clinic but Jandi knew what his reason was after she did check for any ailment and he was as healthy as a man at his age. At sixty three, Mr. Lee was as stubborn as six year old boy.

"We're having a homecoming party this weekend, Jaeha's brother is visiting with my great grandson. Jaeha and his mother will be very pleased to have you there."

This time Jandi could only smile. She was about to voice her refusal but the commotion from outside stopped her. She recognized the cheerful laughter.

"Mama, look at what Uncle Jaeha gives me." Mari barged into her office, ignoring that she had patient like she always did. Didn't she tell her about knocking the door?

Jandi wanted to remind her but the excitement on the little girl face stopped her.

"Good afternoon, Grandpa Lee." Mari greeted then turned to her again too immediately as if she couldn't wait to share the information she had. "Uncle Jaeha said to water it very little," Mari used her tiny fingers to describe how very small she had to water stone alike plant. The cactus was one of many plants Jaeha had given to Mari that she had failed to care. Mari would be very excited about the plant at the first day then forget about it the next. Thanks to Nurse Sunmi who had taken care of the plants.

"Geum Mari, I believe you have forgotten to knock this time." Mari curved her lips, showing her toothless smile. At six years old she had started to lose her baby teeth and somehow it had made her even more adorable. Mr. Lee's longing look on Mari was the proof of her resistible smile. The old man was smitten. It was not a wonder when Jaeha's mother was the only woman residing his house.

"I'm sorry Mama." Mari said apologetically. "I think I forget."

Jandi tried so hard not to smile, deciding that Mari had to learn to act politely, "I hope you'll not forget the next time." She said with stern voice.

Mari nodded, looking guilty than she should have been which made Jandi feel guilty, "Now give mama a hug."

Jandi opened her arms and Mari almost threw her body on hers, "Oh, I miss my little angel." Mari giggled as she held her tighter.

"How's your school, honey?" Jandi asked as she pulled Mari away from her hug. Mari then excitingly explained about the new project her teacher had given her, something about planets and satellites which Jandi decided to ask her later because Mari was talking too rapidly as her subject moved from one to another so quickly. She looked so happy and excited. Jandi thought Mari would have hard time adapting with the new environment. It turned out she looked happier maybe because the lack of her fathers' bodyguards made her freer because Jandi dreaded them too.

"Mama, can I keep this?" Mari showed the round plant. "It reminds me of Jack."

Jandi did see the resemblance between the plant and the porcupine Mari had when she was four. She had coaxed her grandfather into buying the animal and named it after the crazy pirate, Jack Sparrow.

"Please…" Mari added, her eyes pleading and Jandi was undone. How could she say no to that plea?

Jandi didn't have a chance to answer because someone else entered.

"I think I have warned you to not meddle with my life, Grandpa." Lee Jaeha stood before the doorframe, looking handsome in his crisp white shirt and jeans.

"I do this for you, fool boy. I don't want to die before I can have granddaughter of my own." Mr. Lee defended, looking hopeful toward Mari.

"Mari, why don't you show Grandpa Lee your other plants at the garden," Jandi asked and Mari nodded almost too eagerly. No one knew what was in her mind. She walked to Mr. Lee.

"Come Grandpa Lee. I'll show you my garden," Mari pulled the poor old man hand and he followed. Few moments later Jandi could distinctly hear Mari's voice from the garden.

"My Grandfather is smitten with your daughter," Jaeha said, pointing the obvious.

"No one can resist her charm," Jandi admitted. Her father almost called her everyday complaining about how she had cruelly separated him from his granddaughter.

They both laughed.

"Look, I'm sorry about my grandfather, Dr. Geum." He started, "I think he uses his ailment to visit your daughter and you." He said the last word almost in whisper.

Jandi chuckled, "He can visit whenever he wants." Though Jandi didn't mind the old man visiting, his health somehow made her worry. The distance of the clinic from his house was quite far. Jaeha usually would drive him for his usual check up every two weeks. And today the old man seemed to go on foot.

"It's so unbecoming of my grandfather. We're so worried when we couldn't find him this morning. We only know where he was going when I found his medicine hidden beneath my mother's vase." Jaeha explained and Jandi agreed. The stubborn old man was careless, something bad could happen on his way to the clinic.

"Maybe you could help me with it, Dr. Geum." Jaeha took a step closer.

"I've told you not to call me Dr. Geum," Jandi gave an awkward laugh now, having Jaeha standing few feet away from her made her uneasy. "What can I do to help?"

"You know my grandfather has invited you," Jaeha closed their distance again and Jandi could only nodded. "You can help me by coming to our house."

"I want to but…"

"Why?" Jaeha cut. "Am I not handsome enough?" He smiled slyly. Every woman in the right mind would be happy to be with him but Jandi was not in the right man.

"Is it because of Mari's father?" He added.

Jandi wished it was that easy, "Mari's father had long gone."

"Then why cannot you give us a chance Geum Jandi? You know I have interest in you but you choose to ignore it. Why? Did he hurt you, so bad that you cannot open your heart for another man?" What jaeha said was almost true. "Give me a chance Geum Jandi and I will love you and your daughter."

Jandi knew that Jaeha was sincere. She had no doubt he would love both her and her daughter. But the problem lay deep in her heart. She didn't think she could love someone else in her life because someone had taken her heart long ago and crushed it.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it." Jaeha stepped away. Jandi could almost see humiliation as he turned around, heading toward the door.

"Jaeha," Jandi called and he stopped, "I… I would love to have dinner with your family."

Jaeha turned around. He looked as if he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"What time the dinner would be?" Jandi added.

"Seven…" Jaeha sounded in doubt then added immediately, "I'll call you to make sure about the time."

"It's just a dinner Jaeha, I don't want to give you false hope."

Smiling Jaeha nodded, "Don't worry, Dr. Geum. You just come to my house and have dinner with my family." His smile never left his handsome face as Jaeha asked for his leave.

Jandi saw how happy Jaeha was when he left and it took her a moment to realize how easy it was for her ignore her feeling that always haunted her since seven years ago. She should have done it long time ago though it still hurt a little. She should have taken a chance but she was a fool who clung to one man who seemed to not care about her. There was something almost felt like satisfaction and pride of herself when she had agreed to accept Jaeha's invitation. Why she didn't do it until now Jandi didn't know. Maybe, it was just finally the time for her to move on.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"You have my meth, don't you?"

Junpyo threw a small package of methamphetamine to the junkie, "Tell me what you got."

The junkie looked disappointed at the size of the drug, "But I've told you I need more. I…"

Junpyo held up his hand to stop the drug user from complaining, "Tell me what I need to know and I will give you the rest."

The addict sighed, "Fine. I don't know why you want to escape this prison while you're a successful dealer inside."

Junpyo threw him a glance and he continued, "Okay… Okay… There is going to be an ambush, planned ambush, to make the escape doesn't look like an escape."

"And you know who are going to escape?"

The drug addict smiled, "My informant heard that the escape only a disguise for them to take this old mad scientist."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

"How many know this plan?"

"It's top secret information." The junkie boasted, feeling too proud of himself.

Junpyo chuckled. How could it be top secret when he could know this information? Junpyo was sure everyone had known about it.

"I swear it. No one knows about the plan and also there are few guards going to escort the bus."

Due to the increasing number of prisoners, the prison had arrangement to move some prisoners, mostly the high rated criminals who were transferred to maximum security prison, Junpyo was one of them. It was weird that only few guards would escort them tomorrow.

"Here." Junpyo threw the rest of the package and the drug user caught it. This time the junkie smiled and Junpyo didn't linger long enough to hear his word of thank you.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Junpyo eyed all the prisoners as two guards escorted him inside the bus. He did a quick search for the scientist. Instead of an old mad scientist he found a young one. The odd glasses confirmed it and he did look mad as his hand was busy writing something looked like some weird symbols on the bulletproof window despite his cuffed hands.

"Find empty seat." One of the guards ordered before he followed his partner to the safety of driver seat.

The bus moved before Junpyo found a seat. There was only one seat left on the back side of the bus. Slowly Junpyo walked toward the seat, studying the mean looking men sitting on his left and right side. The scientist did look so out of place being in the same place with these scary looking men. One of them extended his leg trying to block his steps. Knowing his intention Junpyo played along instead of avoiding his leg he hit him on the shin and pretended to be off balance. Of course all other prisoners laughed but Junpyo knew the man was hurt and his damn pride prevented him from getting angry.

Junpyo then took his seat. The man who tried to make fun of him turned around and Junpyo only smiled at him, shrugging innocently. Couldn't do anything to get even, the man decided to leave him alone.

Junpyo never kept his eyes off the scientist to see if he would do something suspicious. The bus was the only vehicle running on the road. It was expected for this to be escorted by some guards but Junpyo had done checking and found that there was no single vehicle following them after thirty minutes on the road.

Thirty minutes later the bus came into a halt. All the prisoners rose from their seat to see what had happened. In front of them there were a group of farmers losing their cattle. Junpyo knew better who they were. While all attention was to the road, Junpyo tried to free himself from the handcuff. Once freed, Junpyo walked toward the scientist. He took out a gun he had hidden underneath his uniform then pointed at the scientist's ribs. Knowing the threat the scientist widened his eyes.

"Make any noise and I won't hesitate pulling the trigger," Junpyo threatened and the scientist nodded eagerly.

"Get you a$$ off the seat and follow me."

"But…"

Junpyo pushed the gun harder.

"Okay… Okay." The scientist rose and Junpyo guided him to bus' back door without taking off the gun. No one seemed to notice when the two of them opened the door. Once outside Junpyo locked the door.

"Come on, get behind…"

Before Junpyo could finish his words bullets were raining over them.

"Shit!"

Junpyo looked at the startled scientist and pulled his hand, "Come on. They'll be here in minute."

He ran toward the forest, hiding them from the bullets behind the tree. It would be saver to take the forest but it would take long time to reach his destination. His chance was the gunmen's jeep that seemed abandoned since they were all too busy firing the bus. He could see all other prisoners running toward the forest at the other side of the road.

"Are you the one who is going to help me escape?" The scientist asked.

"Nope. They are," Junpyo said shortly and pointed his gun the moment the scientist thought about running. "Don't even dare. I told you I won't hesitate. This time instead of your gut I will blow your head."

The scientist gulped, knowing what danger Junpyo could cause him.

"If you want to stay alive, follow whatever I told you." The scientist nodded and Junpyo continued, "See that car over there. We are going to get there and take their car while they're busy looking for you." It was good that some of the prisoners had run. They would suspect the scientist was also with the running prisoners.

Junpyo signaled the scientist to get out of the forest, heading to the vehicle but the sound of rifle stopped them dead on the track.

"Raise your hands and turn around," Junpyo did as he was told. One of the gunmen had found them. "Put the gun down." The gunman said again.

"It's…"

"I said put the gun down." The gunman threatened, thrusting his rifle toward them and Junpyo obeyed, bending his body to put his gun on the ground. He drew a knife and struck it toward the gunman's head. He was dead before he fell on the ground.

"Come on," The scientist hadn't returned from his startled stated but still Junpyo pulled him. Another gunman would find them if he didn't move faster. It was only few yards away from the vehicle, they had to be fast.

The gunmen and the guards were still shooting each other, Junpyo and the scientist had to duck to avoid the stray bullets. The shooting didn't seem to stop. That would mean the prisoner guards had gotten their help. Junpyo reached the driver seat and regretted immediately for using his knife to kill the gunman. He had thrown out his key to drive the jeep.

"Shit!" Junpyo cursed when on his peripheral eyes he saw a car approaching. The car, it seemed, was heading toward the prison. It was a civilian car and Junpyo pitied whoever was the driver for getting himself tangled in this shooting. The shooting was too obvious, people in the right mind would turn around instead of coming closer. The driver must be crazy for doing it.

Junpyo sighed. The driver was indeed crazy, mad even. Recognizing the driver he got off the jeep and muttered all cursing words he knew. Off all time why did he choose now? He was the last man he wanted to face now.

"What's the noise, Junpyo?" He asked, smiling as if the shooting and firing guns were just some common entertainment.

Junpyo smirked. God, he hated the man. He then did something he always wanted to do, pointing his gun to the man's head, "Get into the car."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"Junpyo, what the hell is going on? Why…"

Pointing his gun, Junpyo didn't let the man finish, "Get the f*ck into the car!" The man opened his mouth as if he wanted to argue but thought the better of it as he opened the passenger door. Junpyo then aimed his gun to the scientist who stood beside him. "You too." The scientist complied without giving any protest. Good. It was good to know someone still valued his life. The last thing he wanted was to be tangled in this shooting frenzy. Did the gunmen want to rescue the scientist? They fired their gun without care, clearly rescuing wasn't part of their plan. Something had changed. They had to get out from here, Junpyo thought as he surrounded the car, heading toward the driver seat.

The moment he closed the door, Junpyo noticed four gunmen aim their rifles toward him or the car and from their look Junpyo thought no one was going to leave this place.

"Take cover!" Junpyo gave an instinctive warning as he immediately ducked his body down, looking for protection the dashboard could provide from the raining bullets.

"Shit!" Junpyo cursed, the sound of metal hitting the glass was too loud and the gunmen didn't seem to stop their firing.

"Stop." Junpyo vaguely heard one of the gunmen order and once the shooting stopped Junpyo immediately raised his body and turned the ignition as he saw the gunmen approaching the car.

"F*ck!" Junpyo swore. The car despite its bulletproof windshield it couldn't seem to work properly. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

"It's the autopilot mode." The man said as pushed a button, "This car is made for me to use only."

Junpyo didn't have time to listen at his explanation. He worked on the steering wheel and made the car run backward avoiding the gunmen.

"Kill everyone in that damn car." The leader, it seemed, ordered loud and clear before the four gunmen turned back, heading toward their car no doubt. Junpyo used the opportunity to turn the car then sped up.

"God, I should thank Butler Lee later for making me use the car this morning." The man muttered but Junpyo ignored him, turning to the frightened scientist.

"Are you okay?" Junpyo asked, from the side mirror he could see the gunmen's jeep was on their tail. As long as they were in this car they could be safe from their bullets.

It took few second for the scientist to sober up, "I guess… I'm okay." He finally said.

"Good." Junpyo muttered as he increased the speed, never taking off his eyes from the side wing.

"Phone. Give me your phone." Junpyo ordered, holding out his hand.

"God, Junpyo. Stop ordering me around. Who do you think I am?" The man complained but Junpyo didn't give a damn.

"I don't give a damn who you are. Now, give me your phone." Junpyo demanded, "Or should I fire this gun."

The man had the nerve to scoff but gave him his phone anyway, "If you think you can threaten me with your empty gun you must be insane."

How did he know? If Junpyo was surprised he hid it quickly. Of course the man knew. He was a detective for twenty freaking years, must be enough time for him to know if a gun were loaded or not.

"What?! All this time you threatened me with your empty gun." The scientist voiced his complain.

"Shut up!" Both Junpyo and the man shouted and it was enough to make the scientist slump into his seat.

"Okay…" The scientist muttered, nodding.

Junpyo decided to ignore him and dialed the number. After few rings someone picked up the call, "Woobin, it's me."

"What the f*ck, Junpyo?" Woobin sounded pissed.

"I have the geek but I have bad news too. They want him dead and the f*ckers now are tailing me." Junpyo explained.

"What the f*ck?!"

Junpyo could almost picture Woobin's expression. He chuckled, "I know right. But I don't give a f*ck. We'll talk about it later now get me the f*ck out of this place."

Woobin sobered soon enough, "Wait, let me find your position. It will take few seconds."

Junpyo waited.

"Good news." Woobin started, "You're close enough to your rescue. There's a boat waiting for you. There is a cove nearby."

"A boat?!"

"Yes. What's wrong with a boat? You can drive it right?"

Junpyo groaned. Woobin made it sounded as if Junpyo just finished his soccer practice. "Just in case you forget Woobin, you make me eat those shitty prisoner's food for f*cking months. Now you give me a boat, I deserve better than that. I need a chopper goddamn it."

"It's too obvious to send you chopper." Woobin said as if to remind him they worked secretly.

F*ck!

"Fine." Junpyo sighed in defeat, thinking better to follow than arguing. The sooner he got out of this place the better. Junpyo had enough of that dank prisoner's cell, "Show me the way out then."

Junpyo let Woobin lead them to the small cove. Having a guide and driving probably the most sophisticated car gave Junpyo advantage. Now they were few seconds ahead than the gunmen and Junpyo hoped they had enough time before the gunmen caught up with them.

"Junpyo there is one more thing." Woobin said hesitantly.

"Just tell me Woobin, I've been through worse." Junpyo demanded.

Wobin sighed then said, "The boat is hidden beneath the cave."

"And…"

"You have to jump off the cliff and swim," Woobin added. If only Woobin were there, Junpyo could strangle him now.

"That's it. It's nothing I couldn't do. What else?"

"Junpyo, you must bring the scientist alive."

"Listen Woobin," Junpyo said flatly, "You know you're going to pay for this."

"We will communicate later after you're safe within the boat." Woobin said then ended the call.

"F*ck!"

"Your colorful swearing is too much for my ears, Junpyo." The man said, "So, what do we do next?"

Like he cared. Junpyo scoffed. He didn't give him answer as he halted the car into a stop. "You want to know what I want to do next?" Junpyo asked facing the man who only shrugged at his question.

"I'm going to jump off that f*cking cliff and stay the hell out of this place and I don't give a damn that my vocabulary concerns you," Junpyo turned to the scientist, "You too." Then he turned back to the man as if he were daring him. "I know you're too old for this but if you're interested you're invited to join me." Junpyo said mockingly, knowing the man would not let him win.

"You're disgraceful lout." The man muttered his anger as Junpyo got off the car and opened the passenger's door.

"Hurry!" He demanded.

The scientist followed him out of the car, holding out his handcuffed hands and said, "It would be better if you free me of this."

Junpyo unlocked the handcuff, ignoring the awe from the scientist. "It's an easy thing to do. I'll teach you the trick if we survived this." The scientist beamed at the promise then the three of them then ran toward the rocky cliff.

"Damn, I'm going to kill you Woobin." Junpyo muttered as they stood at the edge of the cliff.

"Are you sure you're going to jump?" The scientist said hesitantly.

Damn, he was going to jump. It was better than being bullet target for those gunmen. The sound of tires against the road had their attention, "I would not advise you to jump but if you want to face those men be my guest."

Junpyo studied the rocky cliff. From his vantage point he could see the boat nestled behind the cave. The rocky cliff structure surrounded the cove would help them to avoid the bullets from the gunmen. The scientist was smart enough to make his decision as for the other man Junpyo didn't need to ask him. He knew well enough they were not at advantage to face the gunmen.

"On three we jump." The two men nodded.

"Three…" junpyo shouted and jumped at the same time the gunmen fired their rifle. They took the plunge after few seconds of falling. They were lucky the cliff slope could hide them from the raining bullets.

They swam until they reached the boat. It seemed the gunmen had decided to stop firing or trying to get a good angle to shoot them which seemed impossible. Junpyo turned on the boat as the two men climbed up the boat.

"Hold on tight Gentlemen." Junpyo grinned as he sped up the boat.

Ten minutes after the left the cove Woobin called from the radio, "Keep your direction at zero three seven degree south."

"Got it." Junpyo said eyeing the boat navigation screen and set their route.

"How's the scientist?"

Junpyo eyed the exhausted scientist sitting on the boat, "He's okay." He answered but something caught his eyes. The color was so bright against the white color of the boat.

"F*ck!" Junpyo threw the communicator ignoring Woobin's call.

"Turn on the autopilot," Junpyo ordered the scientist. Despite his fright and confuse the scientist rose and did as he was told.

"Damn, are you okay?" Junpyo lifted the man's body. He was breathing hard.

"We're on the same boat. It reminds me when you're five and we went to fishing together," The man said, choking his own blood.

"Stop talking." Junpyo said, "And don't you dare dying on me."

"Why do you keep ordering me around? Have you forgotten who I am?"

Junpyo would never forget even if he wanted to. Goddamn it, he should calm himself down. He took off his shirt and ripped it then tied it across the wound to stop the bleeding despite the man's protest. He could thank him later, Junpyo thought.

"You." Junpyo turned to the scientist, "Keep him awake." Then he took the radio. "Woobin, change of plan!"

"What do you mean?"

"Someone's hurt."

"You said he's okay."

"It isn't the scientist. It's someone else." Junpyo said weakly.

"Don't say you smuggle out another prisoner. It's our job to put them in if you forget." Woobin said angrily.

Junpyo raked his hand through his hair, "No Woobin, it's not another prisoner and I goddamn well know what my job is." When Woobin didn't immediately answered Junpyo added frustratingly, "Goddamn it Woobin, he's dying now."

It took almost forever for Woobin to answer, "There's a clinic near your position now."

Junpyo groaned. He was hoping more than a clinic to save the dying man.

"I know what you're thinking, Junpyo. The clinic was his only chance. At zero one five degree east and it's only thirty minutes or less if you could be fast enough."

Junpyo didn't argue anymore. He drove the boat like a madman and less than thirty minute later he docked his boat and carried the man toward the clinic.

The clinic's door was closed. It was dark already when he arrived at the island Junpyo guessed it was closed but he was sure there was someone who could help him.

"Help." Junpyo almost rapped the door. "Somebody please help me."

Someone opened the door. She was still wearing her coat which was good. Junpyo needed a doctor.

"Mam, you've got to help me." Junpyo had never felt this helpless his whole life. "Mam, help him he's shot. He was a police. I'm an officer too."

The doctor's eyes widened, too stunned to move and he was rattling. What was he thinking? The doctor must be frightened. It must be new for her since not everyday someone rapped her clinic's door with dying man who was shot.

Junpyo took a deep breath, trying to speak as calm as he could muster, "Mam, I'm sorry to scare you. My name is Gu Junpyo and I'm a secret agent. This man is shot and I need your help."

The doctor blinked and finally nodded. Good.

"Can you help me?"

The doctor nodded again.

"Bring… Bring him in."

Junpyo let out a breath he had been holding, "Yes, Mam."

"Put him on the bed," Junpyo did as he was told.

The doctor was going to inject the morphine when Junpyo held her wrist, "Mam, please save my father. He's the only family I have now." He said earnestly and the doctor nodded.

"I'll try my best." She said and Junpyo let go of her wrist and let her do the work. Something told him he could trust her that she could save his father. She must.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The wounded patient didn't scare her. What scared her was the man looming before her. He was as handsome as she could remember still big and intimidating with his height. He had grown older of course just like her only the years had been kinder to him. In her memory she had never view him like this but the facial hair on his jaw did make him look manly. And he was shirtless, showing his hardened chest. She could almost remember how comfortable it was to snuggle against his body. God, what was she thinking?

Jandi returned her attention toward the patient, starting to cut the bloodied shirt. She found three gunshot wounds. One of them made pass through his shoulder. One with the bullet still stuck in his upper arm and another was his lower abdomen. The man looked pale she hoped he didn't need any blood transfusion.

"He lost so much blood," Jandi muttered to herself. She must have said it too loud because Junpyo reacted, "Take mine, we have same blood type. Please, Mam. Do whatever necessary to save him."

Someone should think clearly. In this case she should, "I don't want you to make you worry, Mr. Gu, but I need you to stay calm. It would be helpful if you could wait outside."

"I'm not going anywhere," he said sternly. And Jandi was sure there was nothing could make him out if he wanted to stay. So she let him stay and resumed her work.

It seemed the bullets didn't hit vital organs and the shirt had somehow stopped the bleeding. At least someone had been thinking clearly enough to cover the wound. As she worked with the abdomen wound, Jandi concentrated fully on her work. The bullet did severe his liver which was amenable and fortunately didn't damage the artery but the position was somehow tricky. If she didn't careful she might break it and endanger his life.

In her peripheral view she could see Junpyo walking back and forth across the room which irritated her. Jandi sighed, trying to not be bothered and continued her work. She let out her breath she had been holding as she finally extracted the bullet then immediately stitched the wound.

She glanced at Junpyo who was still pacing. Jandi cleared her throat and he stopped pacing immediately, "It would help a little if you stop pacing, Mr. Gu."

He looked confused, "What should I do? Is there anything I can help? I know a little or two about tending wound."

Jandi regretted for asking him to stop pacing now that she didn't know what he should do. She didn't need his help but his pacing did bother her, "Maybe you can sit because I need you to calm just in case I need you for blood transfusion."

"Sure." To her surprise he complied and Jandi did again regret what she had said because Junpyo sat exactly across from her and they were only separated by the operating table. Something jolted inside her as his knees brushed hers. He didn't seem to be affected because all his concern was toward the unconscious man on the table but she at the other hand felt warm all over her body, making her wonder if she would be able to finish her job.

It was a mere brush of skin for god sake. She should gather herself together. Jandi kept reminding herself she was no longer that pathetic eighteen years old girl who was blinded by love.

It took everything in her to finally extract the bullet from the arm. She cleaned the man's body after she finished the last stitches and gave the man a dose of antibiotic to prevent infection. The wound and also the morphine still had effect on him so he would probably sleep the night off.

"Will he be okay?" Junpyo asked as he held the man's hand. He looked up at her and she waited for any sign of recognition but she found none. God, she had spent the past seven years trying to forget a man who didn't seem to remember her. "I have tried my best. All we have to do now was to wait and there is also the fever that still threatens him. So it may be wise for you to let this in God's hand." Jandi managed to say. Junpyo nodded and muttered thank you.

She was cleaning the medical kits she used for the operation when the door was knocked again.

"I will open the door," Junpyo offered.

Jandi nodded, "Sure." She said and continued her work. She vaguely heard the conversation between Junpyo with whoever was the visitor. Once she finished cleaning Jandi headed to the door and saw Junpyo was arguing with another man who was wearing weird uniform. He looked familiar to her.

"He is…" Junpyo moved aside, letting her see the man clearly. She did recognize the man. She wanted to call him but the man beat her to it.

"Jandi?! Geum Jandi. Oh My God it's really you." The man beamed at her before he took her in his embrace. "It's been a long time since I saw you."

"Well. Hi, it's been long time So Yijung." Jandi said, smiling awkwardly. At least for someone else she wasn't quiet forgettable.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Where have you been, Geum Jandi? You just disappeared years ago." So Yijung said, freeing Jandi from his hug.

Jandi was lost for words. As she studied her laboratory partner seven years ago, Jandi tried so hard not to question his strange uniform which apparently looked like a prisoner uniform or the dangling handcuff on one of his wrists. Beside that nothing had changed, So Yijung was still nerdy reminding Jandi a lot of her old self.

"I just finally realized I didn't want to be physicist." Jandi managed to answer. Laughing awkwardly as she tugged her coat lightly, "I suddenly wanted to be a doctor."

"Impossible, you could have made great inventions but I have to admit you look stunning with your white coat." Yijung smiled impishly. If she didn't know him quite well Jandi would think he was flirting with her but Yijung wasn't flirting with her. It was in his nature as he was a smooth talking. No one would think there was a Casanova beneath those nerdy glasses and ladies had fallen for his charms so many times.

"Ehm!" Someone cleared his throat and Jandi pulled away from Yijung so suddenly then realized that the shirtless man had been there watching. Jandi almost sighed at the sight his bare chest. How she could ever perform the surgery with him around her Jandi didn't know.

"I hate to stop your reunion but I have to do this." Junpyo pulled Yijung's hand forcefully, taking him to nearest bench and locked him to the bench.

"Why would you do this?" Yijung complained. Junpyo of course ignored him and turned to her. And Jandi had the urge to turn around and walk away from him.

"I'm sorry for this inconvenience, Mam. He's a prisoner and I don't want to risk him running away." Junpyo sounded so in charge and it suited him well. She had barely returned from the shock of his confession for being a secret agent. God she had never given it a thought of him from being a law enforcer. She had only thought of him being a jerk.

"Mam?" His voice brought her back to reality, "Mam, do you understand this?" Though she didn't grab what he was talking about Jandi nodded.

"Good." Junpyo said shortly, muttering something she couldn't hear clearly before he asked for a leave and Jandi could only stare at his back as he walked away.

She thought she had time enough to forget him. She was a fool to ever think of forgetting him because right now she wanted to know more about him. She was curious. "How long have you known him, Yijung?" Jandi asked, never taking her eyes of Junpyo. She knew whatever his reason for breaking up with her would hurt her again but she had to know so she could free from her infatuation toward Junpyo.

"I barely met him this morning." Yijung answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Junpyo was aware of his recklessness and had come to regret it. He was trained to keep his identity secret in any condition possible. He even had once been tortured but never had he succumbed and revealed who he really was. But today he had made grave mistake because he was too worried about his father who he had sworn to hate and also there was something about the doctor. She was beautiful all right but there was something more to her and Junpyo couldn't seem to point out what it was.

"I demand you explain your change of plan immediately, Mr. Gu."

Shite. Secretary Jung answered the call instead of Woobin and the man sounded upset which meant bad news. Junpyo hadn't had time to explain to Woobin about his father got shot.

"My father was shot and it's my duty to not ignore the wounded civilian." His father had long retired from his job to manage his family business.

Secretary Jung swore, "I knew I shouldn't have told him. The man was impossible." Another swore and the secretary continued, "Your father asked me about you, forcing me was the exact word. And I told him where you're imprisoned. I thought he would stop after he knew where you are. Of all days, why did have to visit you today?"

Junpyo agreed, "You could have told him another place."

"I know." The secretary chuckled. Both of them knew well his father would never stop, "Old habit dies hard I think." Secretary Jung had worked with Junpyo's father for fifteen years. His father had been his superior before Secretary Jung promoted to be the secretary of the bureau. "So, care to explain what your next plan is?"

The truth was Junpyo hadn't thought of the plan B. He could just leave his father here in the care of the doctor and brought the scientist to the bureau and returned to get his father back. Yes, it could work that way.

"Whoever behind this, they must have known or guessed it was us and I'm sure as hell they are on their way here now to get the scientist." Secretary Jung explained before Junpyo could explain, "Woobin has said about how difficult for him to find the island where you're now,"

"It means…" Junpyo almost smiled at his computer junkie friend and co-worker work.

"Yes, Woobin has made the island out of the radar as if it doesn't exist. You have your time to nurse your father to health while you get information from the scientist for whoever he works for until we can find another place to keep the scientist safe." Secretary Jung teased, knowing how Junpyo hated his father. "Just keep me posted every day to know your development."

"Yes, sir." Junpyo said, not knowing if he should grateful for the easy way out Secreatry Jung had given to him.

"Say my best wishes to your father son." Secretary Jung said before he ended the call.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Junpyo made sure the boat was well hidden he returned to the clinic. On the way there he studied the village. It was quiet, most of the inhabitants had closed their door only one or two villagers walking the street in a hurry only gave a slight glance toward him before they resumed their walk as if they couldn't wait to be home, to be with their family.

Junpyo stopped at the distance from the clinic when he found the scientist and the doctor sitting at the porch. A little girl was sitting on the doctor's lap, obviously sleeping. The three of them there made a good picture of a happy family. He smiled bitterly. Something tugged in his heart, never in his almost thirty years life had made him want to return home immediately just like the villager he just saw. Never had he wanted a family of his own. His job demanded him to be away from home and he didn't want to make his father mistake, abandoning his family for his work.

Junpyo walked closer, close enough to hear the doctor's laughed at whatever the scientist told her. He watched them talk and laugh and Junpyo somehow envied the scientist that he knew the doctor while Junpyo had only scared her since he rapped the clinic's door. The two talked to each other so comfortably, the doctor didn't seem to care about the handcuff. Just how close they were? Were they only friend or lover? He shouldn't have cared but he did care.

The doctor, Junpyo recalled the scientist call her name. Guem Jandi. It sounded familiar. He was sure he had heard it before.

The doctor laughed again. Damn. Closing his eyes, Junpyo cursed. He couldn't believe that for one second he gave a thought of exchanging place with the scientist so he could make her laugh like that again maybe forever for the rest of his life. What the f*ck? He must be insane.

Geum Jandi. The name bothered him again. He had this feeling that he knew it somewhere but where? When? Frustrated, Junpyo reversed his gaze away from her to the big three before the clinic. And why did the tree look so damn familiar was beyond him. He felt as he'd been here before or maybe a place with the same tree. Then it hit him. The tree. The doctor. He looked back and forth between the two.

"Tell me again why your parents named you Geum Jandi?" Junpyo remembered himself, his younger self, ask. He had known the answer but he liked to tease her. He liked how she would pout when she was irritated. It was on one sunny day six or seven years ago. They were carving their initials on the tree she had called it their tree.

"Why don't you answer me?" He said nuzzling behind her ear, inhaling her sweet and unique scent. She giggled. Her ear was sensitive and he loved to kiss her there.

They had finished the six letters, three for her and three for his name. She had rewarded him with long lingering kiss each time they finish a letter and now they was going to finish it with the heart framed their name. And Junpyo couldn't wait for another kiss she would reward him after he finished the heart and the arrow as she had suggested. It was childish, Junpyo knew but with her he felt it was okay to be childish.

"We've been here since the morning. You know I have class after lunch," She pretended to be angry though she liked to be here as much as he liked her here with him.

"I'm going to miss you." He pulled her closer and kissed her neck, "Why don't you skip the class today?" It was selfish of him to demand that from her but he couldn't help himself.

She nudged his ribs and he faked a grimace which made her laugh and he loved her laugh a lot, "You're really bad influence for me. I have skipped classes this week to meet you. I have to attend this class if I want to graduate and become a scientist, a good one."

Junpyo laughed at how proud she was of her dream to become a physicist. She was probably the smartest girl he had ever met. With a brain like hers she could be anything she wanted, "Fine, but promise me you'll tell me why your name is Geum Jandi while I finish this."

"Deal," She said and sealed it with a kiss on his cheek. She started to tell the story as he made the heart frame. She did kiss him later after he finished and he drove her to attend her class. They stayed in his car and made out and reluctantly he let her go.

Those were days when Junpyo had let himself carried away with sweet and innocent puppy love. She was only eighteen and Junpyo didn't mean to fall for her sweet and innocent character. He was on the mission and she was a diversion. A sweet diversion.

The warm current of air brought him back to present. No light shone at where he stood now but Junpyo knew that she knew he was standing there. She straightened her spine as their gaze met. Geum Jandi, now he knew why her name was familiar. He didn't tear his gaze off hers. Her eyes were as dark as the night and her pale face making her eyes look darker. Same eyes but something was different with her, the flicker of spirit she always carried with her was no longer there. The cheerful, sweet, and innocent Geum Jandi was no longer there, she had turned into a new woman Junpyo no longer recognized and he was curious to know her.

His mind trailed again to the night when he ended their relationship. Junpyo thought it was time to end it. He would be no longer around once he finished the assignment because he would be needed somewhere else. Her heart would break he understood that but that was normal in a relationship. Someone fell in love then someday they would break up. She was still very young, he had reasoned, her heart break would mend with time. And she had long time before of her to have relationships to fall in love with someone else. It wasn't fair of him to give her such a false hope because he was not in to relationship. His job demanded it and he had to let her go no matter how messy their break up was.

He watched her retreat. She said something to the scientist before she carried the sleeping little girl then walked into the clinic.

"Where's the doctor going?" Junpyo demanded.

The scientist looked up at him, "Would you free me of this shit if I tell you where she's going? I really need to go to the bathroom to relieve myself."

Junpyo frowned.

"Fine. She's going to take her daughter to her room to sleep."

"Her daughter?" Junpyo didn't know what to think.

He released the scientist from the cuff. The scientist chuckled, muttering thank you, then added, "She doesn't have a husband if you wonder."

"How do you…"

The scientist shrugged then wriggled his fingers, "See no ring on hers." That didn't answer but it somehow made him feel relieved. "He can be dead or maybe divorce her she didn't tell me but I'm sure as hell she has never been married before. Not ever."

How could the scientist be so sure Junpyo didn't know, he could only stare as the scientist left him, leaving him with a jumble of thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

She was a coward. That was what Jandi thought as she met Junpyo's gaze. The way he was looking at her made her want to be somewhere else but here. He remembered who she was and she almost wished he couldn't. He stood there scrutinizing her with his mesmerizing brown eyes as if he wanted to blame her why she didn't tell him the truth and to her surprise Jandi cowered. Why was she the one who felt guilty? It was him who wanted nothing to do with her long time ago. And he was the one who couldn't recognize her in the first place for god sake.

Junpyo stepped forward and Jandi felt her heart thundering againts her chest. Securing the sleeping Mari on her shoulder Jandi abruptly stood from the bench, stopping Yijung from whatever he was talking about. She hadn't paid any attention of their conversation since she noticed Junpyo standing there watching them, or her.

"I should get Mari to bed." Jandi said immediately at the frowning Yijung. She hoped he didn't notice the rush in her voice.

"She definitely needs her bed," agreed Yijung.

Jandi didn't waste her time to quickly escape Junpyo who got himself too close in no time. Damn his long legs.

Jandi released the breath she had been holding once she found herself in the confinement of Mari's room. Though struggling to keep Mari on her hold Jandi was finally able to lock the door. She didn't know why she needed to lock Junpyo out since he was the guest and she was the host. The reason was lost on her. Well, everything about Junpyo was rather confusing. She felt that she had too much information in one day after all those years wondering.

Without wanting to wake her daughter, Jandi carefully laid Mari on her bed then put her stuffed-animal closer and the sleeping girl unconsciously reached it and wrapped her arms around it. Jandi smiled, thinking how her life without her would be. Mari was the best thing had happened to her and she was her beacon in those darkest days of her life.

She just sat there, caressing Mari's cheeks gently as she tried to keep her mind off certain someone who she had no doubt was roaming somewhere in the clinic.

It was past midnight when she noticed the clock on the bedside table. Though she dreaded leaving the confinement of the room she had to go and checked on her patient to see his development. Though she hated Junpyo, she couldn't just abandon her patient and violate her oath as physician.

"Sweet dreams, honey." Jandi kissed her daughter's cheeks then left the room.

She heaved a sigh of relieve when she found the room was empty but Junpyo's father lying on the bed. All she had to do was make a quick check and she would leave the room. Finding nothing wrong with her patient's vital organs Jandi quickly and carefully changed the bandages from the wounds.

"So, do you realize your Einstein's tattoo?" Jandi shut her eyes closed, feeling grateful she wasn't facing him now. When did he enter the room? She didn't even hear footsteps approaching. It amazed her at how stealthily he could be. The warm breath of his against her neck told her how close he was and she felt her body shuddering. Being in the same room with Junpyo was bad enough and now he was only a hair's breadth of touching her.

"Let me guess, where you put it?" Jandi bit her lower lip, his hot breath sent tingles down her spine and suddenly she was the eighteen year old Geum Jandi again. Every cell of her body screamed, wanting to touch him and tell him how much she had missed him for the past seven years.

"Is it on your navel like you have told me?" He chuckled, "It's obvious since I cannot find any on your nape." He added in his husky voice and she had to bite back any moan threaten to escape her as he ran his finger at the slope of her neck. God, she hated him. She hated that he affected her so much. Seven years and she was still weak when he touched her like this.

"Ahhh…" Jandi couldn't hold it anymore as his lips replaced his finger, putting kisses and bites on her neck. The feeling was too much for her. "Junpyo, please…" her plea was muffled by the rasping of her breath. Jandi didn't know what she wanted anymore as he rained her neck with his kisses. And she thought she didn't wish him to stop.

Too soon he pulled away, "Tell me."

And she felt the need to immediately answer his command which was foolish of her.

"Tell me, please." He added as he turned her around to face him.

Jandi didn't dare opening her eyes, too afraid to look at him in the eyes and he would know how much she still wanted him, so bad.

"Jandi."

Jandi sobered up at the mention of her name and a flush of anger took over as she remembered how he had callously broken her heart. She took a step away from him, smiling as though he didn't affect her in the least. "That's none of your business, Mr. Gu."

Jandi prided herself for being brave and Junpyo's expression showed nothing that her answer affected him. Instead he smiled at her cold answer, "I'm sorry, Geum Jandi. What I did was wrong."

The nerve of the guy.

She smiled back at him, "If sorry can make everything right, there will be no need of police." It felt good to return the line he used to like to say. He chuckled at the irony.

The tattoo however was one of her crazy ideas and he was so against it, telling her that having tattoo was one of big decisions she should think with very clear head because he didn't want her to regret it later and also he said he didn't want her to mar her skin though he had joked that he would consider if she were going to tattoo his name instead. And Jandi was grateful she didn't realize any of her tattooing idea or else she would have a constant reminder about him.

He looked at her and said, "You've changed Geum Jandi."

No thanks to you. Jandi snorted, "People changes, we all change to survive. It is nature's law."

She turned to leave but then he grabbed her arm and turned her around. Jandi stared at him coldly, "Tell me, Gu Junpyo, was all we had a lie? Were you undercover when we met back then? Was I part of your mission too?" She regretted immediately for asking. His silence answered all her questions. It hurt even more than the night he broke up with her. It took everything in her not to cry again. Why did he do it to her? Didn't he consider her feeling?

Of course he didn't care because he was a heartless bastard. Anger seeped through her body and as if had its own brain her hand lifted and slapped his face, "You let me love you back then. Now that I hate you let me hate, Junpyo." Their story ended seven years ago then why did it hurt as it were yesterday? She hated him. She hated herself for still loving him.

This time when she walked away he didn't stop her.

"Your daughter?" Jandi heard him ask hesitantly when she reached the door, "Is she… Is she mine?"

Jandi stopped on her track, turning around. Smiling, she said, "It was fool of you to consider that our brief innocent kisses could get me with child. Have you forgotten that you refused me when I offered you my innocence in a silver platter?"

"I…" Jandi cut him before Junpyo could say anything, "Well, maybe I should be grateful to you, Junpyo since you didn't deserve it." With all dignity still left in her Jandi turned her heels and walked away, leaving him standing there. She was so proud this time she walked away from him without tears. Well, it didn't last not for long since the moment she closed the door of her room Jandi burst into tears, crying her heart out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Junpyo was lost for words. He felt as if he were the bastard from seven years ago. His attempt to warming up to her so that they weren't going to be awkward despite their history had turned into disaster. It was his fault of course. He had underestimated the effect she had on him. God, she smelt as good as seven years ago and he couldn't help himself but to have a taste of her. A little taste would not hurt he had thought. But damn he was wrong, utterly wrong and stupid. He should have known better how tempting she could be.

Geum Jandi sure had grown into a strong woman. Nature's law she had said and he was the one who caused the change in her. She had left him standing there watching her walk away with pride and dignity showing him she was no longer that little girl who cried over the loss of her boyfriend anymore.

He felt a stab to his heart when she calmly told him her daughter wasn't his. He almost regretted his decision to keep her pure while they were together. And the thought of another man kiss her and take her innocence caused a strange feeling. Jealousy ate at him. What he couldn't give to turn back time and fix this mess. Junpyo smiled bitterly. What done had done, he couldn't change it though he wanted to.

The night was quiet and cold. Junpyo felt someone was watching him, he was no longer alone. He turned around and found his father glaring at him as if he were going to kill him then and there.

"How long have you been awake?" Junpyo asked, moving toward his father. "Are you hurting anywhere?"

"Long enough to know that I should have killed you myself if I'm not this helpless," His father's voice was cold. "What have you done, Gu Junpyo? I thought you're better than this."

Junpyo nodded, agreeing. "I know I was a fool."

"Did you love her?"

Junpyo gave his father's question a thought. He wasn't sure what he had felt toward her and wasn't sure that it was love but he did care for her that was why he broke up with her. Well he did it in the wrong way it seemed. "I don't think I loved her. Well, who was I kidding I didn't even know what love was." Junpyo he saw guilt in his father's face. His family of course wasn't perfect. His parents separated when he was very young to understand. "But, I did care for her. My job needed me and she was so young."

"That too young man what I want to talk. How in the hell you become a spy? I thought you hated my job."

"I did hate your job. I'm not a cop, I'm bloody spy." Junpyo retorted though the two of them couldn't be any different.

"We both hated the bad guys, you fool." They both laughed at his father's comment. "Did your mother know about this spy thing?"

His father swore at his nod, calling him ungrateful lout but saying nothing about his late ex-wife. Junpyo decided that he wasn't going to tell him Secretary Jung knew too. It would anger him if he knew his right hand man keep something from him.

"I forbade her." Junpyo defended his mother.

"She should have told me," his father said shortly.

Junpyo knew his father still love his mother and regret what he had done until it was too late. And he didn't want to repeat his father's mistakes which seemly what he was doing now. "You think she will forgive me?"

"Though you're not forgivable, she will come around." Junpyo wished his father was right about it because he was somehow seven years too late to ask for forgiveness.

Junpyo gave humorless laugh, "You know it feels weird that we're talking to each other without arguing or wanting to strangle each other throat."

His father too was laughing, "You're right son. I think, I may be dreaming or have died and in heaven when I saw the angelic face of the doctor and you don't hate me anymore. I'm afraid I'll wake up and all these will disappear." As if trying to prove his words his father moved and winced at the pain caused by the wounds.

His father chuckled, "Well, I'm not dreaming nor have I died and soon I'll have a daughter in-law."

"I believe you're ahead of yourself, father." Junpyo said.

His father frowned, "Why? A father can hope of beautiful daughter in-law for his son right?"

"She has a daughter," Junpyo said and all his father's excitements disappeared. Nodding his agreement his father said, "You're right I suppose. Maybe you two can be friends since she now has husband." He suggested.

"Someone told me she has no husband, divorced maybe."

"That would be even better. I'll have daughter and granddaughter at the same time," said his father, obviously too happy with the revelation. Junpyo didn't have a heart to tell him he wasn't planning to marry any time soon and ruined his happiness.

"Life is too short son. You don't know what you have done wrong until it was too late." Junpyo knew his father was referring to his mother. The fragile bond they had created these few days somehow made him rethink about his life. He was now thirty one and old enough to get married.

"You want something to get you," Junpyo tried to change the subject and was grateful when his father decided it was time to talk about something else.

"Water would be good," his father said. Junpyo rose and got his father a glass of water to drink.

He gave the water and his father emptied the glass in a gulp, "While you're thinking a way to get the lady back why don't you brief me how the two of you met and how the hell did you make yourself a spy." The latter, his father said it with gritted teeth.

Junpyo complied and told him how he had met Geum Jandi. How her smile had almost made him forget about his mission. He told him how he entered the agency and the fact that his late mother knew the secret infuriated him, calling Junpyo and this time his mother ungrateful which only made Junpyo smile, knowing he wasn't . He told him about the time when he was assigned in the Middle East where he should live in the dessert for months or his mission in Europe where he had to retrieve a political fugitive to return to South Korea and he told him many of his missions that he didn't have chance to tell him.

For the first time Junpyo felt they were really like father and son who often talked about girls and jobs. And his father had gone to sleep muttering something about leaving this world peacefully if he could give him a grandson.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Geum Jandi was completely avoiding him. She didn't even bother to check his father's wounds though she sent a nurse to do the job. He couldn't blame her of course. His bold stunts last night must have frightened her. What if the scientist was wrong? What if she had husband waiting for her? God, what had he done?

The sound of the door opened startled Junpyo and he almost jumped from his chair when he saw the nurse entering the room for the time of the day to check n his father and change his bandages. The nurse was probably in her early fifty and she seemed to know what she was doing which calmed Junpyo, knowing his father was in the right hand.

"I swear I choose to be sick so a beautiful nurse like you can nurse me,"

What the hell? Junpyo's eyes widened. He didn't know if his father had awoken and now he was flirting with the nurse. He had to admit his father was good as he noticed the nurse's flushing cheek. Despite her age, she still looked beautiful.

"I'm sorry that my husband won't agree with you, Mr. Gu." The nursed said. Junpyo couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh you break my heart," his father said before throwing him a deadly glare and continued, "How long have you been working with Dr. Geum, nurse…?"

"Sunmi. You can call me Nurse Sunmi." Nurse Sunmi said as she changed the bandage. His father turned to him and winked as if to tell him to watch him charm the nurse.

Junpyo tilted his head, telling him the challenge was on.

"Dr. Geum looks like a nice person," said his father and the nurse stopped her work to look at his father.

"She isn't just nice. She is an angel."

"You seem to know her really well, Nurse Sunmi." Poor Nurse, she definitely couldn't resist his father charm. In no time she would tell his father everything she knew about Geum jandi.

"Poor thing, Dr. Geum. I've known her for almost two years. Everyone in this village loves her and her daughter."

"How about her husband? Has any guy or her lover come to see her?" Junpyo realized his mistake once his father and the nurse threw deadly glare. While his father's said you should be quiet and let me do the work Junpyo didn't knew what the nurse was trying to say he just knew she didn't like him.

"My son is to bold for his own good," his father said. The nurse eyed him then continued to bandage his father.

"For two years in this village never has she taken any lover. God, she doesn't even give those boys queuing for her hand any attention." The nurse was angry and he felt sorry when he saw his father wince whenever the nurse tried to tighten the bandage.

His father eyed him. No thanks to you, son.

"But I'm sure that Jaeha could win her heart. After all this time she has finally agreed to have dinner with his family, isn't that great news?" the nurse asked, smiling as if the news was the greatest thing had ever happened in the century, and his father could only nod. "I know it is."

Both Junpyo and his father watched quietly as the nurse left the room.

"That's bad news, son." His father muttered.

Junpyo nodded, "Terrible indeed."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Jandi didn't know that avoiding someone in her own house, well the clinic was somehow her house though not in possession, could be so tiring. She was angry with Junpyo for trying to seduce her and herself for being so affected by him. She still felt his lips running on her neck and shoulder and what she couldn't give to just turn around and kiss him with such a hunger she had for him. What was she thinking? She should have hated him after all he had done to her. Seven years definitely had done nothing for her because now she missed him terribly. Though they never went too far, Junpyo had made her crave for his kisses and caresses. They were addictive.

She was grateful when one of the villagers called and asked her to check on his wife who was still recovering after giving birth for her fifth son five days ago. Jandi had suggested his wife to stay in the clinic for few days until she was healthy but the woman refused saying she had given birth four males in the family without having any problem. Reluctantly Jandi let the woman go but still asked Nurse Sunmi to keep an eye on the woman since the nurse was from the same village.

The visit to the village was quite a distraction for Jandi. Why couldn't she get rid of Junpyo from her mind was beyond her?

The poor woman was lying on the bed when she arrived. It seemed that she was left to tend herself and her baby. Jandi wondered where all her sons now?

"The boys are working at the shore with their uncle." The woman had said when she frowned at her, trying so hard to hide her grimace. She was in pain Jandi knew it. Her husband immediately left once they arrived at their small house.

"Don't look at me like that?" the woman chided and Jandi could only smile as she continued, "We couldn't afford staying too long at the clinic."

The clinic didn't charge the villager for any service or medicine. Thanks to her father generous donation, it kept the clinic run without problem.

"May I?" Jandi said, asking the woman to lift up her skirt.

The woman complied, "Am I going to be all right?" she asked worriedly.

Infection, just as she had predicted which could be prevented by the medicine she had given her. But, as Jandi looked at the small table near the bed and saw that the medicine still untouched she felt angry. It seemed the woman had been so busy didn't have time to take care of herself. "Didn't I tell you to eat the medicine, Mrs. Park?"

"I did but it makes me sleepy. I cannot work efficiently when I'm sleepy," Mrs. Park defended.

Jandi sighed, "Mrs. Park, this time I'll give you stronger dose but you have to promise me to eat the medicine or else your husband will never be able to touch you again."

Mrs. Park gasped, eyes widened, "Really?"

Jandi had to bite her inside cheeks so she wouldn't laugh at Mrs. Park's bewildered expression. She was lying of course. She should have told her that five days ago, if it were going to be this easy. "And don't forget to visit the clinic five weeks from now before you and your husband decide to have intercourse. We're going to talk about contraception."

"But my husband was always careful."

Yeah right. If he were careful they would not have those five boys in the short span of time, "No but, Mrs. Park. You both should consider it." Jandi corrected, "No. You must use birth control."

As if to prove her point one of Mrs. Park's son entered the house, carrying his two years old little brother. Jandi had helped when Mrs. Park gave birth two years ago.

"What are you doing here? Why don't you help your Papa?"

The boy looked at his mother the turned to Jandi, "Papa says I should help Mama. Is… Is there anything I can help, Dr. Geum?" he said shyly.

Jandi wanted to ask why he wouldn't at school now but decided not to. She smiled to the boy instead. "You'll be very very needed here. Your Mama here needs you."

The boy beamed, rocking his sleeping brother in his arms.

"What's your name, boy? And how old are you?" Jandi asked.

"My name is Park Sihoon and I'm…" He was counting the fingers in his free hands than held it up, "I'm seven years old." He said proudly, smiling. Jandi didn't correct him for only using his five fingers to tell his age. She knew why he did that or the fact that he didn't look like a normal seven years old. He was too tiny for a seven years boy.

"You, Sihoon, must make sure your mama eat this medicine three times a day," the boy needed eagerly and Jandi held up her three fingers, "Morning after breakfast, afternoon after lunch, and after dinner."

"But we never have lunch, Dr, Geum. We eat before Papa goes to work and after he's home." Sihoon said.

Jandi looked at the boy, her heart broke for him. She turned to Mrs. Park who turned away from her, obviously embarrassed. Jandi turned to the boy again, "Then you must make sure your mama eat three times a day."

"Yes, Dr. Geum."

"Good boy," Jandi praised, "Why don't you get some water for your mama."

The boy nodded, laying his little brother beside his mother before he disappeared into the kitchen. Jandi turned to Mrs. Park, "I'm serious about you taking birth control Mrs. Park."

Jandi was determined to make sense out of the woman. Mrs. Park looked as if she wanted to argue and she immediately added, "It's free, Mrs. Park. Beside you and your husband can do it whenever, without worry for being pregnant or worry even if Mr. Park is careless."

Mrs. Park seemed interested, "Are you sure, Dr. Geum?"

Jandi smiled, "Very sure and I guarantee Mr. Park will be very pleased about it."

Mrs. Park beamed at her tease. She didn't complain when her son came with a glass of water and ate the medicine. Jandi left after reminded Sihoon few instructions for him.

On her way to the clinic Jandi accidently met Jaeha. He offered her ride to the clinic but she declined, saying she had another patient to visit which was a lie because the real reason was she didn't want to be alone with him. She didn't know why? Maybe she was nervous around Jaeha or maybe she didn't want Junpyo to see her together with Jaeha. And why she worried about it was beyond her.

She was quite startled when Jaeha said about picking her up at seven tonight before he drove away leaving her wondering in the middle of the road. It took her quite a while for Jandi to remember about the invitation to have dinner with his family.

Jandi heaved a sigh. She sure had succeeded to prevent Junpyo to see Jaeha now, but there was no way she could prevent it tonight. God, she hated herself. Why did she have to worry about what Junpyo might say? He didn't even remember her for God sake. Why couldn't she just do the same to him?

Yes. That was it. She was going to show Junpyo she had moved on and he would see that what he had done the day before didn't affect her even a little. He was no one to her. Jandi smiled at her resolve. She resumed the walk to the clinic with smile plastered on her face.

"You look happy, Jandi?" Yijung commented as Jandi entered the clinic. She looked around, looking for certain someone.

"He isn't here."

"Huh?"

Yijung chuckled, "Him. Gu Junpyo. You look for him, don't you? Are you sure you didn't know him before? You don't seem that you know nothing about the guy. I'd like to ask few questions about him though,"

Was she that obvious? She probably knew him at some time but she didn't know anything about Gu Junpyo and Yijung was irritating, "I don't know him, I never met him before, and I look for him just to ask about his father."

"Woah! There's no need to be angry, Jandi." Yijung said, holding out his hands, "The guy is outside doing God only knows what." Yijung sounded irritated and Jandi found the cause as she saw his handcuff had returned to bind him again.

"I'll try to talk about it with him, Yijung." Jandi eyed his wrists, "Well, at least he must take that off when my daughter is around."

Yijung shrugged, "Let's hope he will be very generous to me," he sounded disagree with her but then turned around and left.

Jandi could only look at Yijung's back as he left. She was too busy avoiding Junpyo she hadn't had time why he had to bind Yijung. As Junpyo was the law enforcer her only conclusion was Yijung had done something wrong. And the fact that it involved a spy instead of a cop made her think how bad it was. She hoped that it wasn't that bad.

Fifteen minutes before seven, Jandi stood before her closet, checking herself in the mirror and wondering if she had made herself presentable. Was her dress too much?

No need to worry. She told herself. She had no intention to impress Jaeha's family but the thought that Junpyo might see her made her worry. She hadn't seen him since she returned from the village and Jandi wished he hadn't returned too.

Jandi heaved a sigh and pinched her cheeks to turn some color on them. As she exited her room she heard Yijung and her daughter laughing. She recalled about Yijung's handcuff and immediately ran toward them not wanting to answer her daughter question her later about Yijung. She almost sighed when she saw Yijung's free hands scribble something on the table followed by her daughter. If Yijung was free, that would mean…

"Are you going somewhere?"

Jandi groaned quietly, closing her eyes. Junpyo was the last person she wanted to see now. Slowly she turned to face him.

"You," said Junpyo, his expression unreadable, "You look beautiful."

Jandi almost smiled at his compliment but told herself to keep her expression flat, "Thanks, Mr. Gu and yes I'm going out."

"Have you known this Jaeha guy for long?"

Jandi frowned, wondering how Junpyo cold know about Jaeha.

"Well, your nurse told me about him and the dinner."

Of course it was Nurse Sunmi. She couldn't hold everything slipping out from her mouth. Jandi forced a smile, "How's your father, Mr. Gu?" She was trying to change the subject.

"Well, he's fine. The nurse is with him now."

"I hope he will recover fast." So you could just go from here. Jandi wanted to add that but she didn't.

"Thanks to you, Jandi." He said, smiling only to show his two dimples. How could he be a jerk and handsome at the same time? It wasn't fair.

They were only few paces away made her so aware of him, at how good he smelled, or how fresh he looked. He must have taken a shower for she still could notice his curly locks faintly disappear because of his wet hair.

"Jandi," he called.

"Yes?"

"I…"

Of course Jaeha picked the wrong time to honk his car and whatever Junpyo wanted to say was cut, "It must be Jaeha." Jandi said awkwardly.

Junpyo nodded, "I think it is."

Jandi wished she could read whatever ran in his head because he was so expressionless, "I… I must go now." She almost ran, wanting to get away from Junpyo soon because she was afraid she would ask him to ask her to stay and cancel her appointment with Jaeha.

Jandi left the house connected to the clinic after she bid goodbye to her daughter. Jaeha stood beside his car, looking handsome as always. Why couldn't she just fall for a guy like Jaeha? He seemed save. She smiled as he walked toward her.

"You look beautiful, Geum Jandi." She heard him say. They were the same words but why did it feel different?

"You too are handsome Jaeha," she wasn't lying. Jaeha definitely looked handsome in his flannel shirt and jeans. All women in this country would agree with her.

He chuckled and offered his arm, "I hope you're hungry enough to eat." Jaeha said teasingly.

Jandi let out a laugh, "Well, it better be good because I'm famished." She said, linking her arm to his and let Jaeha lead her to his car. In the back of her mind she wanted Junpyo to see her, them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Junpyo watched through the window as Jandi and Jaeha walked toward Jaeha's car, their arms link to each other and Junpyo didn't realize he had clenched his knuckles white as he remembered Jaeha compliment her and she him. "That bastard." Junpyo hissed. It should have been him, bringing Jandi to dinner or telling her that she was beautiful.

God, she was so beautiful making him loss for words. She had changed a lot for the better of course and she no longer wore that nerdy glasses which one of the reasons he couldn't remember her. And her body…

Junpyo almost groaned as he recalled how her dress defined her perfect body. Though she didn't grow taller as he remembered her but damn she had delicious body all curvy at the right places. And to know that another guy, that bastard Jaeha especially, had the chance to wrap his arm on her body somehow angered him. Goddamn it. What's wrong with him? He had ended it seven years ago and she was free to be with any guy she wanted, she even had a baby with one of them. F*ck! The fact didn't soothe him it infuriated him instead. Junpyo wanted to wring the guy's neck if he was still alive for knocking her up.

"Uncle, are you going to walk back and forth all night?" the little voice startled him and whatever evil thoughts in his head evaporated as he looked at the little girl. Mari looked so different compared to her mother, her skin a shade darker than Jandi's pale white skin, and her hair was light and wavy while Jandi had dark and straight hair that hadn't change until now. Junpyo decided the little girl took more of her father sides than her mother.

"There you've done it again. It's your two hundred and twenty one times you pace, Uncle," she pointed out and Junpyo immediately stopped turning around then chuckled at the girl, "Indeed?"

Mira nodded her head yes, covering her mouth with palm as she yawned, "You keep doing it and that makes me feel sleepy."

There was something similar between Jandi and her daughter, they both looked like angels. Junpyo almost asked her if she wanted him to put her to bed. But the scientist beat him to it as he offered himself to put the girl to bed.

The nurse had asked to go home early. Having no experience with kids Junpyo decided to let the scientist to do the work. Few minutes later, the scientist exited Mira's room. Junpyo watched as the scientist sat across from him.

"How long have you known her?" Junpyo questioned, recalling how confortable Jandi and the scientist was talking together. They must have been close back then. "Geum Jandi. How long have you known her?" Junpyo repeated when the scientist answered him with a frown.

"Jandi?" The scientist looked up as if he were trying to remember something, "Do you know Mr. Gu? The way you ask makes me think that you're jealous."

Junpyo wanted to leap up from his chair and strangled the scientist because the way he acted was irritating. "Answer my question?"

"Or what? You want to shoot me with your empty gun?"

"We both know I can kill you with or without my gun." And Junpyo hoped he didn't need to show him that he wasn't joking.

The scientist sighed, "Fine, let's see, well I knew her not long enough, three months maybe. She was my laboratory partner when I was still at the university."

Three months and he acted as if they were long lost best friends. Unbelievable.

"Don't blame me," The scientist shrugged, smiling as he continued, "I used to have crush on her."

"Did you try to be close to her? You know, ask her for a date?"

"How could I when all she could talk about was her boyfriend? Junpyo this, Junpyo that. Though we shared same interest I still couldn't hold a candle for this Junpyo guy."

Junpyo smiled as he imagined the poor nerdy scientist looking at Jandi while she was talking about her boyfriend, him.

"Then one day I caught her crying and I knew my chance was finally there so I braved myself to finally confess to her but coward I was I decided to give her time to forget you which I regretted immediately because she disappeared the next day."

"Disappeared? What do you mean?"

The scientist shrugged, "They said she went to the bridge one night and never returned."

"She tried to kill herself?" Junpyo couldn't believe it. Why didn't he think about the effect of their break up? She was so young and so in love. At least that was what he thought after he heard the scientist's story.

"It was only a gossip. I believed she just moved to another city or another country," the scientist added, "And I was right because seven years later I see her here in perfect health. She wouldn't survive the bridge if she did really jump."

Though she was fine, in perfect health like the scientist had said, anything could have happened to her, what if she decided to jump off the bridge and died could he live with guilt, knowing he was the one who caused it? Junpyo couldn't stop blaming himself. That would never happen if he didn't know her. It was all his faults.

"I have to admit she is more beautiful now." Junpyo threw a glare at the scientist and wisely he added, "But I don't think my chance is bigger now than seven years ago."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you blind? First, I thought it was coincidence that your given name is Junpyo but as I observe she act differently toward you. That's when I know you're the guy who broke her heart seven years ago. Call this my scientist's intuition."

The guy who broke Jandi's heart. That was him. Junpyo thought.

"Well, I think I'm sleepy too. Good night, Mr. Gu." The scientist faked a yawn and was about to leave his chair when Junpyo stopped him.

"I'm not finish with you yet," said Junpyo sternly.

"You better ask your question." The scientist sat back on his chair.

"Who do you work for?" Junpyo asked.

"I cannot answer that without my lawyer."

"Why the heck do you need a lawyer? I'm not bloody cop and this is for your own safety." When the scientist didn't answer he added, "Answer me or you will regret it."

"What? You'll not kill me? I know you cannot kill me." The scientist was damn stubborn.

"Yet. If I cannot kill you someone will. Don't you remember to whom they pointed their weapon?" Junpyo reminded, wanting him to see reason and he saw fear on the scientist's face before he left the room without words.

Junpyo didn't stop him from leaving. He would let him go for now.

Junpyo sat there quietly alone, thinking what the scientist told him about Jandi. Would she ever forgive him? He was so lost in his thoughts until he heard the sound of car approaching. It was her. Immediately he stood and exited the house. Standing there at the porch, he could only watch as Jaeha gallantly helped Jandi getting off the car. He could hear her vaguely murmuring thank you and Junpyo took a step forward to greet her but what he saw stopped him. The two didn't seem to part very soon as they stood there looking at each other. Did she want him? Did she love Jaeha?

Junpyo clenched his knuckles. Jealousy ate him as he saw Jaeha bend down and kiss her. Red was all he could see when he saw Jandi wind her arms around Jaeha's neck.

"Mine," Junpyo hissed. Jandi was his. No man could have her but him. He was going to show her that she was destined for him. Tonight she was going to be his. Junpyo vowed as he stealthily he disappeared into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Jaeha's kiss was brief or maybe it was her who pulled away so soon once Jaeha tried to deepen the kiss as if he tried to gain her acceptance that their relationship could go to another level. The kiss felt wrong and she felt as if she had done something wrong. She felt guilty about kissing Jaeha back and probably for giving him a false hope. And what irritated her was she felt guilty about Junpyo which he didn't deserve, so much for trying to make him jealous.

Jandi stole a glance to where she had seen Junpyo and disappointed when he was no longer there. Of course he didn't care about whomever she kissed. Why would he?

"I'll call you tomorrow, Jandi." Jaeha's voice brought her back and before she could think of his words Jandi had given an agreement by nodding her head yes.

"Good night, Jandi," said Jaeha, giving her a peck on her cheek before turning around.

As she watched Jaeha walking toward his car, Jandi realized she hadn't say anything to him, not even a word of thank. "Jaeha," she called and Jaeha turned to face her.

"Thank you," she said immediately, "for the dinner. It was great."

Jaeha's family was kind. They welcomed her warmly into their house. Mr. Lee, Jaeha's grandfather had been very spirited as he talked about his involvement in the civil war between the North and the South. His mother was the nicest woman she had ever met. She cared a lot for her sons and was a wonderful cook. Jaeha's older brother who couldn't stop teasing Jaeha by telling Jaeha's mischiefs and misdeeds when he was young that brought laugh to them was an affectionate man. Jandi had noticed how he exchanged his plate to his wife's when she was busy tending their son. His wife had been smiling and muttered thank you as she kissed his cheek when she realized her husband's gesture. It was so sweet. And Jaeha's was no different. She was so busy listening to Jaeha's nephew's story to realize her steak had been cut into bite-sized. Jaeha was perfect. His family was perfect. But why she couldn't just be with someone so perfect like him?

The answer was simple she wanted someone else. She wanted someone who she had clung for years and ironically didn't seem to want her back.

"My mother would be very happy if you bring your daughter next time," said smiling Jaeha.

She should have told him no, instead she said, "It would be my pleasure to bring my daughter next time." Jandi didn't want to ruin the perfect dinner she had with Jeaha's family and it seemed so wrong to disappoint Jaeha's kind mother. Jaeha gave a smile before he walked to his car and drove home. Jandi waited there until his car disappeared from her sight. Jandi stayed outside for quite a while. She didn't want to get inside and see Junpyo just yet. She knew he would be there somewhere inside the house.

The wind brought the cold autumn air as it passed and Jandi was grateful for Jaeha's sister in law. She had let her borrow her thick coat as an addition to her cardigan. Despite the cold weather she had forgotten to bring herself a coat because she was too distracted.

The night was quiet except for the sound of crickets. The longer she stood there the colder it got. Jandi suddenly felt the hair on her nape standing as if someone were watching her. She looked around and found no one around then decided to go inside because it was too cold outside.

"You've returned." Jandi almost jumped from her place when she heard his familiar voice. She saw Junpyo materialize from the darkness. The tree prevented her to see his face but his tall and broad shoulders intimidated her. Knowing Junpyo had been there watching her made her relax a little. Maybe her attempt to make him jealous was not vain at all. Somehow it pleased her.

"Good night, Junpyo." Jandi said. Her tone was dismissing. She wanted to smile but decided not to show her satisfaction. She was barely taking a step to the house when Junpyo grabbed her wrist and in blink of an eye he had her backed against the tree, hands trapped behind her back. The light let her see him now and she had never seen this side of him. His face was filled with anger and something else she couldn't point out. He looked at her as if he were the predator and she the prey. For the first time since she could remember knowing him Jandi felt fear of something he might do to her.

"What do you want, Junpyo?" Jandi tried so hard not to tremble beneath his predatory gaze. Instead of answering her question Junpyo crushed his mouth to hers. She could feel anger at the onslaught of his mouth as she struggled from the tight hold on her wrist. "Get off me, Junpyo!"

Junpyo plunged his tongue into her mouth the moment she opened hers. His familiar tongue was punishing, devouring her with such intensity. The kisses they had shared seven years ago were nothing compared to this. They were innocence kisses but this, this was something else. It felt so wrong yet somehow felt so right. It amazed her that she was no longer fighting him and found herself enjoying as his tongue caressed every nook and cranny of her mouth. She wasn't sure the soft moan she heard was his or hers.

His intoxicating tongue kept devouring her making her want to taste him, to kiss him. This time Jandi struggled, not because she wanted him to get off her but because she wanted to kiss him back. As if sensing her attempt Junpyo freed her wrist and as if had brain on their own her hands moved to circle his neck and Jandi kissed him back with such intensity to match his. She hated him but she wanted him. She might regret it later but now she wanted to do something she didn't know what because when he pulled her closer to him it felt so good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Junpyo was angry and now he was filled with lust as he pulled her closer chest against chest, soft against hard. He caught a hint of wine she had drunk as their tongue met stroke for stroke. He tried so hard not to think that she had just kiss another man with her lips and wrapped another man's neck with the same arms now wrap on his.

His anger returned and abruptly he unwound her arms and pulled away from their heated kiss. He heard her sigh of disappointment as she caught her breath. Her cheeks flushed with pleasure as she looked at him so innocently. The same look she used when she didn't know she had done something wrong that never failed to stir his lust, even now. Despite his anger the need to take her then and there was so great it controlled his body. He was now hard and in the urgent need to relieve himself which he knew could only be done with him deep inside her. Junpyo groaned at the thought and cursed himself for losing his control.

Somehow during their heated kiss Junpyo had managed to take off her coat and her cardigan and now her bare shoulders, except for the straps of dress, were hard to resist. Ignoring her look of innocent Junpyo leaned down. He reminded himself she was no longer that innocent eighteen years old Jandi and kissed her neck under her ear which gained him her soft gasp. Junpyo almost smiled knowing how sensitive this part of her body. He lingered there, caressing, nipping, and biting until she sighed with pleasure. He kissed her softly first then harder the next as she tilted her neck to side allowing him to taste more of her skin.

"Ohhh…" Her moan was his cue to move down to her shoulder. So slightly he removed the straps of her dress and kissed the ample of her breast. He freed one of her twin mounts and saw her pert nipple despite the dimness of the light. Her chest moved up and down as she breathed, so damn inviting.

Junpyo didn't wait any longer to put the erecting nipple into his mouth. Her breath grew un-even as he stroked her nipple while his hand squeezed her other breast and felt her nipple getting harder under her dress.

"Ohhh… Junpyo…" She moaned as he sucked his pert nipple. Her hands raked his hair pulling him closer as her body arched against his. She was aching for release.

Her body moved in wild abandon as he sucked her nipple harder and harder, "Junpyo, what are you doing to me?" she said between her labored breath. He knew what she needed. Junpyo reached between her legs and found her damp with needs. She was ready for him. Soon he ripped her underwear and unbuckled his belt.

Her eyes widened as she saw his hardened member spring from his pants. Her face was a mix of innocent and fear of what he was about to do to her. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. All I want to give you is pleasure." Junpyo didn't know why he had bothered to say that because he knew too well this was what she wanted and he wanted. He lifted and wrapped one of her legs around his waist.

She shook her head in fear, "Junpyo this is… Aww…" She was gasping in pleasure or maybe in pain because he was met with resistance as he tried to penetrate her. God, she was too damn tight.

He recalled the nurse telling him about her without the company of man for two years maybe longer than that because she was so damn tight he started to think she was still a virgin. She had a daughter, you fool.

"Junpyo, please… don't…"

"I know, don't worry." He kissed her lips this time, trying to ease her worry and her pain. She had been too long without man that was why. Junpyo surged himself deeper with one hard thrust and sheathed himself fully in her warmth. He groaned at the rightness and he felt so suddenly possessive toward her. This was where he should be. He would never let any man have her. She was now his.

Junpyo stayed still letting her body to adjust to his size and his mouth never left hers. When he felt her relax against him, he started to move ever so slowly despite his intention to punish her, to hurt her. It felt wrong to hurt her. All he wanted to do now was to make sweet love to her. Junpyo took his time to savor the moment moving in and out of her so slowly until she was restless against him. He caught her nipples again into his mouth as he moved inside her with all restrain he had.

"Ohhh… Junpyo…" she moaned and writhed against his body, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

He wrapped her other leg around his waist then slammed her back against the tree before he pistoned in and out of her with such ferocity, "God, you're so f*cking tight and beautiful, Jandi."

"Ohhh… Yes…" she moaned as he hit her sweet spot. She clung to him, panting as waves of pleasure swept her and she screamed his name when she climaxed.

His climax was near behind her as he felt the pleasure build and build in him. Next time he would give her more than this. He couldn't hold it anymore, "You're mine now, Geum Jandi." He gave one powerful thrust as if he were claiming her, telling her that she was his. Then he pulled himself out of her and relieved himself with roar.

He felt boneless as they stayed there breathless. He held her still as if he wouldn't let her go.

"Get off me, Junpyo." He heard her angry voice and Junpyo moved away from her wondering why she was angry now.

"Jandi, are you okay? I know it's been long…" Junpyo couldn't finish his words as Jandi rapped her hand on his check, "What the heck is wrong with you?" Junpyo forcefully caught upper arm and regretted when he saw her wince, then he added, "just in case you forget we both enjoyed it too."

She didn't say anything, breathing hard as she looked at him with anger. Junpyo then let her go and watch her fix her dress and wore her coat. "I hate you, Gu Junpyo."

Junpyo watched Jandi walk with limp into the house still wondering what had gotten her so mad. He saw her struggling to carry her body once or twice she almost tripped and fell over. He wanted to help her but her words had been clear. She was angry now and he would give her time to cool down. Tomorrow they had to talk.

Junpyo followed into the house few minutes later carrying her cardigan she left in the dark. The house was quiet. Everyone seemed to be asleep. He walked to her room and stood there arguing with himself if he should knock or leave. He chose the latter and went to check on his father who was fast asleep. After making sure his father was fine Junpyo went to his temporary room and found the scientist had taken the bed. He was glad no one awoken by their loud passion out there. He could take the couch Junpyo decided and realized he had been gripping her cardigan in his hand. He brought it closer to his face and smelt it and the memory of him pushing in and out of her stirred him awake. What the f*ck is wrong with him? Just few minutes ago he had sated his need and now because of a piece of clothes that smelt exactly like her he was having a hard on. Unbelievable.

Junpyo needed to cool down. His body had been easy to control and now it was rebelling against him. What he needed was to have a shower, a cold one. He tossed the cardigan to the nearest table as if the piece of cloth burnt his hand and immediately entered the bathroom. The proof of his passion was hard to ignore and all he could think of was how good it felt to be inside her.

Shit. Get hold of yourself Junpyo, you're not some randy fifteen years old boy anymore. Junpyo reminded himself. He tried to imagine bloody dead animal and failed miserably because the sound of Jandi cried out his name rang in his ears. The more he tried the harder he got. He was thinking about touching himself but pushed aside the thought because never once he had felt this miserable and he wasn't going to give in to his need, he had been better than this.

Junpyo cursed as he looked down at his hardened member, "Great, I'm aching with need and now I'm bloody."

What the f*ck!

Junpyo studied his bloody member and found he was not feeling any pain or physically hurt. He turned the water on and cursed under his breath when the cold water touched his sensitive skin. The water washed over the blood and his gaze follow the red color diluted and disappeared with the stream of water. His mind wondered for a while, then it him. Junpyo had never felt this guilty in his life even when he had taken one's life because he knew it was inevitable but this, this was worse. It made him feel like a monster. "What have I done?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Jandi had no one to blame but herself. She had known Junpyo was the one she would give her virtue but never had she imagined it was going to be like this. Not that she didn't like it she did like it a lot and it had exceeded her expectation in fact. It did hurt at first but the unearthly pleasure she had experienced later soon veiled the pain and all she did was moaning, writhing, and screaming as she came apart under Junpyo's forceful pounding. Even now as she closed her eyes, Jandi still could remember how good he felt inside her.

The warm tears streamed again and unconsciously wiped it. Jandi didn't know why she cried. Maybe because all this time she had imagined her first time with Junpyo would be romantic. They would make love in warm bed filled with rose petals not the way he had roughly taken her against the tree in the cold night. To make it worst Junpyo had thought her reaction had been because she hadn't been with man for long time. It was frustrating knowing the truth was she hadn't been with any man ever. How could she when all she could think of was him?

From her room she could vaguely hear shower being turned on. Junpyo had occupied the room few yards across from hers. Jandi sobbed harder, knowing Junpyo was going to wash any trait of her on his body just as easily he could get over and leave her when his father healed. Their intimate encounter tonight meant nothing to him.

"I hate you, Junpyo," Jandi said between her sobs not bothering to wipe her tears.

The door to her room flapped open. The sight of Junpyo stirred her anger, never had she felt this angry at him. She didn't know from where this malicious thought came from because the fact that she had slapped him earlier before did little to ease her. She wanted to hurt him to like he did to her.

"Get out of my room you sicken me." Jandi saw him wince at the hateful words she spat. Part of her wanted to take it back and tell him she didn't mean it.

"Leave me alone!" she added. At first she thought he would leave as she asked. Instead he walked toward her. The room suddenly felt narrower as he stepped closer while she felt miserable sitting on her bed.

"I said get out of here!" she yelled at him, suddenly felt trapped the closer he got. She breathed harder as she got angrier when he knelt before her.

"I said get out of here!" Junpyo didn't seem to listen to her as she kept yelling at him.

"I hate you, Junpyo. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." Jandi hated herself because no matter how hard she tried to convince herself to hate him she couldn't. She could never hate him. It annoyed her that he stayed quiet letting her hit him over and over, "I hate you, Junpyo. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." Then he caught her arms. She saw no anger in him as their eyes looking into each other.

Junpyo pulled her into his arms and whispered his apology, "I'm sorry."

She should have detested him. She wanted to but she couldn't seem to do it. She encircled her arms around him and wept instead, "What are you doing to me, Junpyo? Why can I not hate you?" Jandi was weeping now.

"I know nothing could salvage the damage I've done. I'm so sorry, Jandi," said Junpyo as he patted her shoulder as if she were five, "I wish I could do something to fix this mess."

 _Stay_. Jandi wanted to say but she couldn't voice it aloud. Instead she stayed quiet as she tightened her hold on him as if she were telling him she would not let him go. She wanted him to stay here, with her.

Junpyo pulled away after a while and the sudden loss of his warmth startled her, "look, I don't mind hugging you the whole night but I must tell you the truth, you look like mess," he said teasingly as he wiped her dried tears from her face, pulling strains of her hair to the back of her ears.

Jandi chuckled despite her hiccups. "You can go now," Jandi said nonchalantly as she rose from the bed but Junpyo held her back.

"Where are you going?" he said.

She looked at him, confused, "the bathroom. I'm going to clean myself. Where else am I going?"

He smiled, "stay here."

"But-"

"Shush," Junpyo quieted her, putting his finger over her lips, "don't go anywhere and don't even move an inch from your place. I'm going to be your humble servant tonight."

He then rose and bowed, "Servant Gu Junpyo is at your service, Madam. I believe a warm bath is on your way." Jandi chuckled as he twirled his hand as if he were a gentleman from Victorian era. She watched him turn and walk toward the bathroom. She decided to go change while Junpyo was preparing her bath.

Jandi winched, pain gripped her between her legs as she moved.

"Not an inch, Madam." Junpyo said, stopping before the bathroom door.

"I thought you're my servant," Jandi defended feeling guilty as if she were caught with the cookie jar. "I do not recall a servant tell his mistress what to do," she added daringly.

"Well, if it is for her own good, she must listen to her servant."

Jandi pouted, hating that Junpyo was right. "Fine," she mumbled half-heartedly. She heard him chuckle before he disappeared into the bathroom. She waited there, doing what she was told. She couldn't help but smile as she recalled how she had acted no better than her daughter.

"The bath is ready, Mistress Jandi," Junpyo said as he exited the bathroom then he walked straight toward her.

"Junpyo, you must stop this servant mistress thing. It's embarrassing." Jandi immediately said when Junpyo kneeled before her. He didn't listen to her of course, taking her feet and took off her heels.

"Pardon me, Mistress Jandi, but you have the most beautiful feet I've ever seen," Jandi wriggled her toes beneath his hand, suddenly feeling ticklish as he caressed her feet, giving massage to her feet. Jandi sighed, closing her eyes. It did feel good. So soon Junpyo stopped. She found him looming over her when she opened her eyes, his hands working on the buttons of her dress.

"What are you doing?" Jandi asked suspiciously, jerking his hands away immediately. The memory of how it all started still fresh in her mind. Jandi expected him to be offended but he didn't. He smiled instead.

"I swear I won't touch you unless you ask me to," he said, returning his hands to unbutton her dress. Jendi let him undress her and saw how his jaw grew taut as he restrained himself. She felt so exposed and her body felt tingles everywhere under his gaze. It was wrong she knew. Having him this close was going to hurt her even more when he left again but Jandi didn't care. If she couldn't have him she could just savor this short moment she had with him. Unconsciously she reached for him, "Junpyo…" she whimpered, wanting him to touch her the way he did before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Junpyo swore under his breath, "Goddamn it, Jandi. I don't know how long I can restrain myself if you keep looking at me like that."

"Huh?" she said innocently, her lust filled gaze still pinning him. She was going the dead of him. Junpyo reminded himself she was still raw after his rough invasion. God, he practically raped her. It did the trick though. Guilt prevented him to do what his imagination wanted to do to her.

Junpyo carried her, trying so hard to ignore her swollen nipples. He groaned and swore again when she wound her arms around his neck bringing her puckering nipples against his bare chest. Suddenly the simple task felt so hard to finish.

"Junpyo, am I that heavy?" she said worriedly, "you look as if you're carrying a heavy load."

Junpyo chuckled, "You weight fine, Jandi." He heard her sigh of relieved. He was only telling half of the truth. He wasn't going to tell her the effect she had on him.

Carefully he put her in the steaming tub and cursed under his breath when she let out a sigh of pleasure as her body touches the warm water. "I take it you like it, my mistress."

Jandi nodded, smiling shyly. He should have stopped his stupid idea of role playing but Junpyo found it exciting. He couldn't help himself.

"Will you… Will you join me in the tub?" Jandi asked hesitantly. Junpyo groaned as he pictured himself naked with her in the tub.

"No." He said immediately. He would love to join her. But if he did he would never get her cleaned.

"You're supposed to be my servant. Why you keep saying no to me?" She was angry, more like annoyed, "Now Junpyo as your mistress, I order you to strip off your clothes and join me." Jandi commanded authoritatively as if to show him she was in charge. Well, it was his idea that he was the servant and she the mistress.

"Fine," Junpyo gave up, starting to strip of his shirt then his trousers.

"That too." She ordered when he was only covered with his underpants. Junpyo was amused but then carried on her order. He saw her blush as his bloody member sprung free but she didn't looked away.

"Well, do you like what you see, my mistress?" he said proudly.

She lifted her chin defiantly, "I've seen many naked men."

Like hell she had.

"I bet theirs weren't this alive and covered with your virgin blood, were they?" Junpyo boasted, knowing the fact she had kept herself pure until now was beyond him and somehow satisfied him. He was bloody luckiest man in the world.

Her cheeks blushed but still Jandi refused to show him, "Enough with your boast now get in the tub." She ordered as if he didn't affect her at all.

Junpyo chuckled, "Just don't say I didn't warn you later." He warned as he joined her in the tub.

It took a lot of effort for Junpyo to carry the task but somehow he managed to wash her. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked as he rinsed her hair with clean water. She was so quiet he wondered if she were asleep. "Jandi? Do you hear me?"

She nodded then.

"Tell me, Jandi, if Mari isn't your daughter then whose is she?"

Her body stiffened then she turned to face him, "She is mine, Junpyo." She looked at him angrily then turned her back on him. It didn't need a genius to know she didn't want to talk about this.

"I'm sorry," he said. Junpyo decided to not push her. She would tell him when she was ready. They kept quiet as he resumed washing her. He wrapped her in the towel and carried her to bed. She was still quiet as he dried her hair and slipped her into her nightgown. He wondered what she was thinking.

"It's time to sleep, Geum Jandi." He said as he tried to make her lay on the bed.

"I don't want to sleep, Junpyo." She said stubbornly.

He caressed her hair, lulling her to sleep. Her eyes looked heavy and tired as she fought to keep awake. "I'm here Jandi, not going anywhere."

"Don't leave me again, Junpyo." Jandi said the last time as she surrendered and let sleep take over. He didn't know what she was referring to. Was she telling to not leave her side now or forever? But whatever she was referring to his answer for both was the same.

"Never, Jandi, in million years I'll never leave you again." Junpyo vowed as he kissed her forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jandi woke up and found herself scooped against Junpyo's warm body. His arm wrapped on her stomach and his steady breath felt hot on her neck. She closed her eyes again feeling how wonderful to wake up and find him there. Too bad this wouldn't last long. Jandi sighed at the bitter fact.

"You're awake?" Junpyo's voice startled her. Immediately she turned from her side and faced him only to find his naked chest. Jandi wondered if he were naked under the sheet. She felt her face heated.

"I wear pants down there if you're wondering." Junpyo said teasingly. His dimples deepened as he smiled. "Good morning, Jandi." He leaned down and kissed her crown.

"Morning, Junpyo." Jandi looked up at him. Junpyo didn't look like he was just wake up from sleep. In fact he didn't look sleepy at all.

"Didn't you sleep?" Jandi blurted.

He shrugged, smiling he said, "I was quite distracted to sleep."

Jandi was grateful Junpyo stayed despite what she had done. She remembered how she had disappointed him, refusing to tell him about Mari. She was worried that if she told him then he would know the truth about her darkest days when all she could think of was how to end her miserable life without him. She knew that if he knew he would feel guilty and he might decide to stay. She didn't want him to stay because he felt obliged she wanted him to stay because he wanted to not because of pity.

"What are you thinking?"

Jandi shook her head, "Nothing."

"Mama, where do you put my-" Mari burst into the room.

Jandi immediately rose, feeling embarrassed that her daughter had found her in bed with man. Mari stood there, her eyes shifting from her than to Junpyo.

"Mari, I can-"

"Is he my Papa?"

Mari's question caught her off guard. "No, Mari. He isn't your Papa." Jandi said awkwardly. Mari had never wondered or questioned about her father until now.

Mari's eyes turned to Junpyo, "Are you going to be my Papa, Mr. Gu?"

Junpyo chuckled, propping his head with his hand, "Do you want me to?"

Mari tilted her head the way she did when she was thinking about something, "I don't really like you but I'll try to like you if you to become my Papa," her hands propping her chin as she was considering then added, "You're going to marry her then."

"Mari." Jandi let out a shriek. God, this was embarrassing.

She looked at Junpyo and found him so at ease, smiling as he answered Mari's every question.

"I'm working on it Mari," he said sincerely.

"I don't know what she sees in you because you don't look handsome at all. You're ugly in fact. Your hair is too curly and you're too tall," Mari said innocently, shaking her head in disbelief which made Junpyo burst out laughing. Jandi bet Mari was the only woman who thought he was ugly.

"Then I'll be so lucky if your mother considers me to marry her," Junpyo said.

Jandi was awed, couldn't believe what Junpyo just said. Did he just mention about marriage?

Both Junpyo and Mari then talked as if they were long lost friends mostly talking about her, what kind of food she liked, what movies she always watched every weekend, even the way she drank her cup of coffee, and many things. They kept talking and ignored her as though she were not there listening to their chatter. Feeling left out, Jandi cleared her throat, "You two must stop talking about me. I'm here if you forget." She waved her hand to remind them she was there.

The two turned to her, putting their fingers over their lips and shushed her, "Sshhh."

Jandi looked at the two disbelievingly. What the heck was happening here?

"Mama, I'm talking about your future with your prospect husband here. So please, let me take care of this." Mari crossed her hands over her chest, talking to her as if she were a spoilt child.

What? Jandi's eyes widened, from her peripheral view she could see Junpyo was retraining himself not to laugh. Unbelievable.

She took a deep, "Well, I'm grateful for you to concern about my future Mari but I believe you must hurry. You're late to school it seems," Jandi pointed at the clock on the wall.

Mari gasped as she looked at the clock, "You're right Mama. I'm late." She ran toward her and kissed her on her cheeks, "Bye, Mama." To Junpyo she said, "We will talk later, Mr. Gu." Then she left the room and Junpyo burst out laughing.

"Are you sure she's only six. To me she's thirty six," said Junpyo when he stopped laughing.

Jandi looked at the door where Mari had left, "Sometime I wonder if she were my mother and I her daughter." She turned to Junpyo and recalled what he had said to Mari, "Junpyo, about what you said earlier."

Junpyo furrowed his brows, "Yes, what of I said earlier?"

Jandi felt awkward, afraid that she was only imagining it, "About you marrying me. I… I don't want you to feel obliged. I free you from any responsibility."

Junpyo studied her closely. She felt nervous under his scrutiny. "After what we did last night, now you want to push me away?"

"No. What I meant is-" Jandi couldn't continue because Junpyo was covering her lips with his. He kissed her sweetly and passionately, leaving her breathless when he pulled away.

"I'm serious Jandi. I want to marry you not because I feel because I feel obliged. I want to marry you because I want you Geum Jandi," said Junpyo, taking her hands with his. "Will you marry me, Jandi?"

"But-" The question was unexpected. What happened to her? Wasn't it what she wanted?

"You don't have to answer me now, Jandi." Junpyo said, bringing her hands closer to his lips and kiss her knuckles. She was lost for words. It didn't mean that she didn't want it. It was too soon. She needed time to think it through.

"Now that we're here in this bed, how about I show you what you'll have when we both marry." He said with a grin.

She gave him smile, feeling relieved that he didn't push her farther, "It sounds interesting." Jandi said teasingly, "If you mind Mr. Gu, my advice is that you work harder to convince me."

He laughed and in the blink of an eye he had her pinned underneath him, "It's a coincidence that I happen to be very good at it," he said then caught her lips with his.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

"Guys, I think I find him here." Whoever said the words succeeded to make Junpyo stop and let out crude words. In the blink of an eye Junpyo got off the bed, hiding her from the eyes of the intruder. He moved so fast Jandi barely noticed it. It took her a while to know they had had visitor, instinctively Jandi pulled the comforter to cover her semi-nakedness.

"We're sorry, we didn't give you such an early warning, Agent Gu. You seem occupied." Jandi heard Junpyo snort his displeasure. She couldn't see whoever this intruder was because Junpyo was blocking her view but from the voice she could tell it belong to a woman despite her masculine voice. We, Jandi thought at what the woman had said and realized that there are more to come.

Jandi moved a little to get a clear view and found beautiful woman leaning against the door frame dressed in black garbs that fit her so perfectly and made her look as if she just came out from fashion magazine.

"Where is he?" Another voice asked. Someone was approaching and Jandi heard the excitement in her voice. In seconds a girl materialized and stopped stunned at the door, her face bewildered as she looked at Jandi then Junpyo. The girl stood there quietly for a while as if to make sure she had seen what she had seen before she turned around and ran from the room. Jandi swore she had a glimpse of tears running from the girl's face.

"Why the heck you bring her here, Jaekyung?" Junpyo said frustratingly.

The woman, Jaekyung, only shrugged her shoulder, "Well, she is the member of the agency if you forget and you know how the chief cannot say no to his daughter."

Junpyo let out another curse before he turned to her. Caressing her cheek he said, "I'll explain about this later. I have to go. I need to talk to her." He was referring to the girl. She wanted to know why he felt the need to talk to the girl but she didn't voice it. Instead Jandi nodded and let him kiss her forehead before he left her alone with this Jaekyung.

"She has crush on him since she were a baby," Jaekyung said matter-of-factly.

Jandi knew the feeling. She had been there once before. It must be hurt for the girl to find half naked Junpyo with another woman in bed. "Hi," greeted Jandi, her voice came out hoarser than it should be.

Jaekyung gave a sly grin, "I bet you do lot of screaming lately, knowing Junpyo. He can be somehow demanding."

Heat crept up on her face. Jandi wanted to deny Jaekyung's words and explain that her voice was hoarse because she had been crying last night not because Junpyo had made love to her frequently. They had only done it once and how did this Jaekyung know about Junpyo? Were they close? Was she his lover? Then they must have…

"You must be Geum Jandi. Hi, I'm agent Ha Jaekyung." Jaekyung halted Jandi's thought, offering her hand. For the sake of modesty Jandi held the comforter tightly with her left hand while her right shook Jaekyung's hand.

"Geum Jandi." She said shortly though she wondered how Jaekyung could come to know her name. Junpyo must have told her, Jandi reasoned. She knew about Junpyo communicating with his coworkers and he must have mentioned her name for she was the one in charge of the clinic.

Jandi studied the woman before her and couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy. How couldn't she? This Jaekyung had body every woman in the word would die for and pretty too. She had the strength despite her curvy womanly body, Jandi knew by the way she shook her hand. Junpyo would be blind if he didn't look at Jaekyung the way men would. And she seemed to know a lot about Junpyo. Who was she to Junpyo? The thought irked her.

"Have you and Junpyo…" the question stuck as Jandi realized she had blurted it out.

Jaekyung frowned and finished her question, "slept together?"

Jandi nodded helplessly. She wished she hadn't said it. She knew Junpyo must have women in his past but to know this beautiful woman was one of those women would probably devastate her. Being in the same room with her would be very awkward because Jandi felt awkward even now.

"Eww, No!" Jaekyung shook her head, disgusted with the idea. Then she added, "We are professional."

Jandi smiled, feeling relieved, "I'm sorry. I was just curious. You're just so beautiful. And sexy." She added with awkward smile, "No man will turn his eyes off you."

Jaekyung opened her mouth to say something but someone beat her to it, "They would if she didn't scare them off. She has the strength that can send a platoon of army running off to save their ass." A handsome man, dressed in more casual garbs, entered the room. Jandi immediately tightened the comforter with both of her hands. It was embarrassing. She had never expected her morning would turn out this way, people in and out her room freely while she was half naked.

The man must have sense her discomfort for he stayed by the door, "Hi, I'm Song Woobin." He saluted then winked at her. Jandi heard Jaekyung snort and saw her look at Woobin disgustedly.

Song Woobin turned to Jaekyung, "you should have taken me."

"You wish!" Jaekyung hissed. From the smile on Woobin's face Jandi knew he like to tease her.

"Well, you should have. Look at you. You're thirty and probably still a virgin," Woobin said looking at Jaekyung pitifully.

Jaekyung gritted her teeth, looking so angry. Jandi somehow was proud at Jaekyung for her decision. She, herself, had tried to keep herself pure until her wedding night but lost it just last night.

"I wonder what would you do when the urge strike? Do you imagine me when you touch yourself?" Woobin was crossing the line, Jandi realized, because Jaekyung clenched her knuckles white, ready to strike him. And Woobin didn't seem to care because he fueled the already burning flame, "tell me Jaekyung, you're not gay, aren't you?"

That was it. Jaekyung had lost it. Whatever control she had snapped and Woobin was a little startled knowing he had pushed her a little too far.

"It's not your business if I never have sex," anger flared as Jaekyung reached Woobin's collar. Jandi worried what Jaekyung would do to him and Woobin seemed to worry at Jaekyung's burst of anger. She was sure she was going to hit him square on the face.

"Jaekyung, I'm…" Instead of hit him, Jaekyung pulled him and caught his mouth with hers, muffling his words. Jandi was awed at the sight before her. They kissed so passionately as if they couldn't enough of each other. Jaekyung pulled away then left with no word, leaving Woobin standing in a daze. It took him a moment to surface. "Woah… I should have done it long ago." Woobin said in a boyish grin.

"I'm sorry you have to witness it," he added, still looking disbelieved.

Jandi nodded, feeling her cheeks blush. She had watched the two kissing with wide eyes not even bother to give them privacy. And from the look on Woobin's face he looked a little embarrassed.

"I was looking for Mr. Gu's room to check if he's good enough to travel."

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, do you know where the room is?"

Jandi told him where the room was and watched as Woobin asked his leave to search for the room. It shouldn't have affected her. She had known Junpyo would leave but not this soon. She wanted more time with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you okay?" Junpyo sat on the unoccupied part of the bench. Beside him the girl was quiet, looking straight at the blue ocean.

"Gauel, are you okay?" he repeated. Gaeul gave him a short glance before she returned her eyes to the sea, still not saying any. Junpyo waited for a while until she finally said, "Do you love her?"

He didn't know how to answer her but something was sure, Junpyo didn't want to be part of Jandi again no matter what it cost him.

"All those times you have women warming your bed, I never once feel jealous because I know you do not love any one of them. But today after I see the two of you," Gaeul let out a chuckle before she turned to him, "I think I should finally let you go."

Junpyo smile at the child who has grown into woman. Gaeul had marked him as her future husband the first time they met when she was only eight and it was twelve years ago. "You know I care about you," Junpyo wrapped his hand on her shoulder and brought her to lean on him. Something she always did whenever she got cross with her father.

"I know," said Gaeul, sobbing. Her silent cry broke his heart. She had never cried or complained during the harsh training required for an agent six months ago before his assignment to infiltrate the jail. Now she was crying because he had broken her heart. He thought she had passed the age of princess and her prince charming. Guess he had been wrong. Junpyo had considered her as his own little sister he never had and so did everyone in the agency.

"You should find a boyfriend." Junpyo teased and Gaeul nodded her agreement, "Yeah."

"You think Woobin will accept me?"

Junpyo chuckled, "You should find someone who is about your age. Like me, Woobin is too old for you and you know you cannot compete against Jaekyung in this."

Gaeul pulled away then, smiling despite her tears, "You're right. I will never beat Jaekyung." Everyone knew Woobin's crush on Jaekyung but the she-devil had made it clear she was unreachable, to everyone.

"I think I can help you finding a boyfriend," Junpyo offered as he wiped Gaeul tears.

"You have someone in mind?"

"Maybe he isn't as handsome as me," Junpyo gave a shrug which made Gaeul laugh. It always worked to tease her with how she always called him, Mr. Handsome, when she was little. "Well, at least he is smart and not as old as Woobin."

"And you," Gaeul added and he chuckled agreeing, "and me."

"Are you talking about the scientist?" she asked curiously, "I always want to have a smart boyfriend."

"And handsome boyfriend too," added Junpyo.

"Yes, handsome and smart boyfriend."

"But I have to warn you that scientists are mostly mad." They both laughed at his joke.

"We should return or Jaekyung will kick our ass." Junpyo suggested and Gaeul agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they returned to the clinic everyone was already waiting for them. The scientist was there, brooding since he didn't like to be handcuffed. Jaekyung was being Jaekyung, sitting at the darkest corner of the room. She was an expert of stealth. She could easily enter a building without being noticed. Woobin, well, something with him looked a little odd. The computer genius might have crush on Jaekyung and never bother hiding it but now he was looking at her like he was love-struck teenager and Jaekyung didn't bother to stop him which was also odd.

Jandi was nowhere in sight which worried him. He was about to search for her when she appeared from his father's room. Junpyo hadn't had time to check on him this morning and he felt guilty. As if she knew what he was thinking, Jandi looked at him and explained, "Your father is fine, Junpyo."

He hadn't seen her since barely an hour ago but the sight of her reminded him how he had missed her so much and he longed to pull her in his embrace and kiss her senseless. Junpyo covered the distance between them in few long strides and once she was within his reach, he pulled her into his arm.

"Do you miss me?" he asked, feeling unbelievably content whenever he was with her.

Jandi looked up, "We see each other just an hour ago."

"Well, I miss you." He said stubbornly then leaned to steal a kiss from her sweet lips.

"I cannot believe the day would come. Someone finally brings you to your knees, Junpyo." Jaekyung's annoying mockery was the last thing he wanted to hear now. But it was good enough to remind him they weren't alone and he almost forgot about Gaeul.

Junpyo turned to his coworkers. Gaeul sat beside Woobin who seemed to have returned from wonderland, "Have you got the answer from him, Woobin?" Junpyo got distracted the past few days he hadn't done his duty very well.

"He refused to answer and demanded a lawyer which was silly of him," Woobin answered which was so unlike his usual self. Woobin would not just stop with that answer that Junpyo had told him before. Something was odd.

Junpyo hated this diplomacy method but as he grew older he thought it was necessary. And also he didn't want Jandi to witness her old friend be treated in harsh way, "Mr. So Yijung, we have been nice to you for the past few days. Just tell us who is hiring you?"

"I told you I…" Before the scientist could finish his word, Gaeul's knife had flown and landed on the wall only few inches of his throat.

Jandi let out a gasp, face stricken. Instinctively Junpyo wrapped his arm around her.

Junpyo turned to Gaeul who shrugged absently, "I was aiming his throat but I missed." He knew she didn't miss her target. She was too good she never missed.

"Finally someone who has sense steps in or this interrogation would go forever." Jaekyung finally materialized from her hiding corner, sounding so bored.

"Look, Mr. So Yijung." Jaekyung started as she stood behind Gaeul, "This girl here has never missed her target. She can cut your throat if she wants to. What you have there was only a little warning. I cannot guarantee if your head still attached to your head next time."

Jaekyung's words were only empty threat, Junpyo wanted to say when he saw Jandi's pale face.

"Dra… Dragon. I… I… don't know his name but they call him Dragon," though stuttering the scientist finally answered. Never heard of the name Junpyo turned to Woobin and signaled him to do a search about this Dragon. Woobin nodded and left for his computer.

"What have you done, Yijung?" Jandi asked concernedly.

The scientist gave her a smile, probably feeling guilty for making her worry. "Remember your idea about modifying radioactive rays to make new elements and named them after our own names."

Jandi seemed to think for a while before she nodded.

"I was so eager when this Dragon guy funded my research. I never met him only communicated with his other scientist. After I explained to possibility of creating the stone instead of another new element, the Dragon agreed to give everything I needed. It was like dream came true. And I made it. I created the myth, Jandi." The scientist said proudly.

"Sorcerer's stone…" Jandi whispered disbelievingly, "But Yijung, it's impossible. Like you just said, it's only a myth."

"Well, I did create it," The scientist defended.

Despite her disbelieve, Jandi curiously asked, "Do you have it now?"

"For a while until it exploded," the scientist said weakly slumping into the couch.

"What's so amazing about this stone thing?" Junpyo couldn't help but asking. Both Jandi and the scientist looked at him disbelievingly.

"Don't you know it, Junpyo?" Jandi asked.

Junpyo gave a shrug, "I guess I didn't pay attention in my chemistry class well." He ignored Woobin's snort because he knew exactly what he did during Chemistry class and he hoped he didn't blurt it out now.

"It does many things," Jandi started, "It can turn metals into gold, rocks into diamond, it heals any kind of diseases and it is believed to bring dead to live."

"Well, the scientists didn't resurrect." Junpyo pointed out which seemed to annoy Jandi and the scientist. Bet all his jokes were true. Scientists were mad, there was no such a thing in the world like the stone. He was glad Jandi didn't pursue her dream and become a scientist.

"It wasn't stable yet," the scientist snapped in anger. "I told them it wasn't completed yet but they didn't listen."

Jandi reached the scientist's handcuffed hands to comfort him.

"The scientists I worked with were too greedy and impatience. Once the red stone materialized they stopped bombarding the radioactive rays, couldn't wait to get their hands on the stone. I still remember their smiling face before it exploded."

"Junpyo, was there any radioactive waste detected at the explosion site?" Jandi looked at him

Junpyo remembered the explosion was not big but detected by satellite. The South had thought the North was abusing their peace treaty for doing nuclear experiment at the safe area. Despite the five scientists' dead bodies they found at the explosion site no trace of radioactive waste was detected. It was clean. That was why they concluded the North had nothing to do with the explosion.

"No. There was nothing," Junpyo said shaking his head. He was there too with post-disaster troops to clean the mess. The fact got him thinking something he didn't want to believe. "The site was clean of the waste. It just looked like a mere experiment gone bad."

"It's impossible. There should have been something. Unless…" Jandi turned to the scientist as if she expected him to deny what she was thinking. When the scientist said nothing, she gasped, "Good God…"

"The stone neutralized it," the scientist replied, looking awed with the discovery.

The lone survivor, the scientist, had been imprisoned at the state border jail according to the treaty and Junpyo was assigned to get him out of there because the South had worried the North might want the scientist on their side. And now that he knew what this scientist had created the whole world would want it.

Junpyo looked at Woobin and Jaekyung and they silently agreed to not let the information out of this room until they could think of a way to handle it. Not just a war between South and North, it would definitely bring World War III.


End file.
